Nightmares
by Kryzdrei Gonzaga
Summary: What if Jennifer and Needy confessed their love for each other...then suddenly Needy was drugged by Chip?,,what will Jennifer do to save her bestfriend... Jennifer/Needy femslash
1. Jennifer's Nightmare

**NIGHTMARES**

**Let's try another one…**

**Another one for 2010…**

**Happy New Year guys…**

**Let's Go**

--

_**Prologue**_

"Needy! Please don't leave me! Please...come back!"

A girl is seen, tears in her eyes trying to run after a striding figure in front of her. She suddenly trips and falls, hitting the ground soundly. Although she felt pain stinging her hands and knees, she pushes herself up to her knees and droops her head as tears hit the ground. The figure, hearing her fall and quietly crying, looks back at the girl with a frown on her face. Stepping swiftly, she comes to stop in front of the sobbing girl, staring down at her with a cold indifference in her eyes. Crouching to her knees, she looked at the girl and suddenly grasped her chin roughly in her callous hands.

The girl stared her and whispered harshly, "And why should I, Jennifer? It's not like you care for me or anything. You never show me any affection. All you ever do is fuck me for nothing. I've always been nice to you, always protected you, and what do I get in return? A load of your crap. You never liked me, you never tried once to at least be a best friend to me. Not at least until after you discovered that I'm dating Chip. This is good-bye Jennifer."

The figure let go of her chin and continued to stare at her.

The girl on the floor, shuttered violently at the name as it was spat out with disgust. Lifting her head up, she looked at the figure outlined in the mysterious darkness engulfing itself around them. With tears in her eyes, she stared at her.

"No. Please Needy. You've got to believe me. I never tried to hurt you. And I'm really s-sorry. I just...I don't know. But,....I think..I..I..love-

Needy looked back at the stuttering girl with a smirk on her face that reached up to her cold eyes.

"What? Love Me? Yeah Right! You expect me to believe that? If that's what you believe, then you're really stupider then I thought. You think I'll just say, 'I love you too' and it'll all be better? Well get a life Jennifer! And see if you can figure this one out through your fucking head....I...Hate...You! Now leave me alone. Forever!"

Jennifer began to feel a cold hollow spot form in her chest. Like something was gone. Something special. With a crumbling expression of determination on her face, she looked up at her.

"But...you're my bestfriend...."

Needy smirked coldly, "Your bestfriend? Forget it, I don't love you anymore. From this moment on, I'm breaking the engagement. In fact, I think now I'll love Chip even more. He's much more loveable than you. He never hesitates in telling me that he love me. He'd do anything for me. Not you. All you've ever done is hurt me."

Jennifer looked shocked as she looked down at the ground, "But Needy! I'm telling you now. I want to care for you.....I want to tell you my feelings...."

Needy sneered, "Why should I care, Jennifer? You're nothing to me. Don't you get it? I don't care about you anymore. I did once, when I was still a young fool in love, but only then did I realize that you never loved me. No, you despised me. Even when we made love so many times before, you still only abused me.

I would be nice to you, and you would just continue to hurt me. And it didn't end there, no, you would continue to try and put me down as if I were a lesser being then you because I'm just a low-life . When Chip came into the picture, it only got worse. You continued to imply that it was my fault that Chip came after me, trying to show his love and appreciation toward me. You got jealous of him, and you got jealous of me.

You were always jealous of my skill, you hated me for it. And, now that I've seen the truth I decided that I just don't love you anymore. I can't. I have Chip anyway; I'll just him more, and not you."

Giving one last cold stare at the trembling girl, she stood erect, and began to walk away.

Jennifer continued to quiver with each sob. But, as she heard footsteps leading away, her shivering stopped in half sob as she jerked her eyes up to look into the darkness. Tears in her eyes, she saw that her bestfriend, the woman she loved had turned away from her. Not only had she lost her now, but she had become a miserable and pitiful cheerleader.

She had been degraded to this position where she had just been a bestfriend. But a loved one. Now, she was loved by no one. She wasn't loved back by the woman she loved. Not any more any ways. With a strangled sob, she stared at her back, her heart pierced and cold. Normally, she would just ignore her drama act, but now she couldn't even stand. No, it hurt too much to even be mad. Now she could only feel despair as she felt all the words she said begin to have a ring of truth to them. She glanced hard at her hands for a moment.

She had hurt her with these hands of hers. She had abused her, annoyed her, and downed her so many times. As she thought back, she began to realize that some of the times she abused her, it wasn't even her was just being nice to her. She had even forgiven her for it. She never hit her. Never hurt her. She even saved her a few times. Many times actually. But she still had only rejected her. No wonder she didn't love her. It all made sense.

Fluttering her eye lashes, she felt another tear drop fall, landing on her clutched hand. It was strange, she thought. She knew she had been crying, but that one particular tear made her realize what was happening. To realize that she was crying.

Yes, this had happened before. But.....never had it hurt so much. Never had she felt such pain. Not since her father died had it ached so much. It was funny in a way, she though wryly, she had vowed to never let herself cry from pain again like that time so many years ago. She had vowed to always be strong, to never show any weaknesses. And, she had succeeded for years. Then she came. she came and took away her mask of strength she replaced it with the mask of a bestfriend. A mask which she refused.

Later on, she tried to refuse the feelings that had grown on her. She tried to deny the love she felt. But it was to avail. She became one of Needy's many admirers. Her iron wall against any feelings was broken down, degraded into dust. She wanted to laugh at it. Laugh at her sadness and how pathetic she was acting. Maybe hoping it would go away. But she knew it would never happen. There was no escape out of this web she had created. No, this was the end. She could never have the woman she loved back. She was gone to her. Lost to love someone else.

"Needy...but...I...please stop..."

Needy still continued to walk off into the distance.

"Forget it. We're not bestfriends anymore, and you have no control of me. I'm gonna do what I want. Find someone who gives a crap about what you think. Who will actually care what happens to you. Good-bye."

As Needy walked off in the distance, Jennifer looked up. When she did, a figure approached Needy, almost seeming to materialize out of the thick black blanket of darkness surrounding them. As they came closer, Jennifer could make out the face of the figure. Chip.

Normally, she would just ignore them and date somebody. But...now it was different. She wasn't her bestfriend anymore. She didn't care how she felt. She was on her own. She stared on at the young woman with sorrow in her eyes. Sorrow that she was nothing to her.

As Chip reached her, his face grew into a wicked grin. Turning around, Needy looked directly at the awed girl. With her face in a smirk, she grasped the hand of Chip and pulled him close to her. Lying on his chest, they did not waste their time making things worse for Jennifer. As soon as she laid against his chest, he looked up with happiness in his eyes, lust and love mixed as one. Needy, responding, grasped her shoulders and pulled closer. With one final cold stare, she began to walk away with Chip grasped in one arm.

Jennifer, still in shock, shook her head and gasped as she realized that Needy was leaving. Still shocked, she felt her hands jump to her face. She couldn't lose her. Not to that pencil dick Chip. It was just all wrong....she...was supposed to be with her....Jumping up to her feet, she ran toward the duo. Although she ran fast, they only seemed to disappear into the distance even faster. They always seemed to evade her. Finally, they were only a dot in the distance, and soon, they vanished from her sight.

Still running, Jennifer began to slow down until she finally stopped and dropped to the ground, on her knees, crying her heart out. Feeling the pain increase in her heart, she dropped to her knees until she was face flat on the ground, gasping at each sob. It hurt, she realized. This was a pain that would remain there forever in her heart. It was killing her. Both emotionally and mentally. She didn't know how she could still be living with this much pain. All she could do now was lay on the ground and gasp out.

Jennifer curled up into a fetal ball as tears leaked from her eyes, "No....Please....Needy....come back...don't leave me alone...It....it hurts too much....Needy...."

--

Suddenly a raven-haired girl with short-cropped hair jerked up in her bed flushed with cold sweat, her heart pounding.

Opening her mouth, she let out a silent scream. Sitting there for several minutes, clutching her sheets in her fist, she felt her heart slowly begin to beat back to normal. Closing her golden brown eyes, she nestled her head between her hands, trying to erase the dream from her mind. Falling back into her bed, she shuddered thinking of her nightmare.

--

**What do you think..?**

**Review away…!**

**_andreichen07_**


	2. Drugged

**Chapter 2**

**Let's Go..!**

**--**

_**Chapter 2**_

As the night lazily streaked by, a soft patting of the rain is heard throughout the night. With a calming sound passing through the town, a sound heard is hardly recognizable. Yet, sharp skilled footsteps, rapping against the rooftops of Devil's Kettle, were sounded into the night air. Through the veil of darkness that grabbed the night sky, a faint glimmer of white could be seen darting quickly along the rooftops as if a nimble dancer, prancing below the moon's alluring glare.

Suddenly, as if brought forcibly to a stop, the figure stopped, landing specifically at a certain rooftop.

Holding a handle of an umbrella, the person quickly made its way down to the roofs edge, carefully balancing on the clay tiles of the roof. As it made its way to the edge, the figure leaned down on it's knees and, balancing the umbrella skillfully on one foot above it's body, swung over the edge and looked toward the wall.

A glass window stared darkly back at him as dribbles ran down its glossy face. Yet, within the moon's pale beams light dimly upon the figure within the room, a young woman. With a dark snicker on the figure's illuminated face, the figure quickly withdrew a thin hairpin from a sleeve and began to pick the outside lock that blocked any entry. Suddenly, with a satisfying, metallic click, the lock yielded under the picklock and gave entry.

Without hesitation, the figure quickly slid the window open and jumped quietly into the dark room. Quickly shutting the window shut once again silently, a masculine jaw line can be seen of the figure. As the mysterious intruder turned slightly around, the young woman stirred lightly in her sleep, turning her pale face toward him. Stiffening, the boy pressed his back into the wall, hoping the shadows would provide some kind of secret veil over him.

Yet, as the girl simply smacked her lips lightly, eyes still shut tightly, he felt his body lessen from it's tense posture and relax. Moving with the grace of a feline, the boy quickly made his way over to the sleeping young woman. As he sat beside her bed, he reached up a pale hand to his face and quickly pulled back a strand of black hair that stuck to his forehead from the cold sweat that beaded his forehead.

Turning back to the girl, he sat there silently, his eyes trained on the young woman's face. Abruptly, he slowly reached out a hand toward the girl's face. He hesitated slightly and then let his fingers brush against her skin. He quickly jerked back his fingers as if they were bitten by flames.

Then, with less hesitation this time, ran a pale finger down her face, tracing her jaw line. With a sudden sigh of contentment, he let his hand rest lightly against her cheek as he continued to gaze upon the sleeping girl's beautiful features. He spoke out quietly to her.

"I want this to last forever," he murmured while stroking her face, "I love you, Needy. And you will never leave me ever again."

Suddenly, a fierce and possessive glint lit his eyes in violent flames. Reaching deftly to his side, Chip withdrew a small vial from his pocket. As the pale light hit the glass, a small glass vial of finely crushed black powder could be seen as the contents of the jar. Quickly pulling out the small wooden cork of the vial, he carefully poured the powder into one pale hand and held it firmly.

Then he uncurled his fingers and blew the powder into the girl's face.

A black cloud formed and curled itself around the girl's face. As she inhaled slowly in her sleep, the dark cloud was quickly pulled into her nostrils. Chip watched anxiously as the last of the powder was inhaled and escaped into her nose. Suddenly, as the black powder disappeared, the girl jerked up with quick, uneven movements until she rested, twitching lightly in a sitting position.

With a quiver and jolt, the girl's eyes snapped open. As two blank stormy blue eyes stared out with shock, a black film of inky blackness began to leak into her eyes as if a spilled bottle of ink. Convulsing, the girl continued to jolt, eyes wide open until she suddenly stopped. A pair of completely black eyes stared back at Chip, a glassy film sinking in.

As the girl's scratching hands stopped clicking against the floor, Chip cracked open his fingers that hid his face like a thick grove of trees. Letting his hands fall deftly from his face, he felt a grin grow on his face. The drug had done its job.

As the girl continued to sit there, filmy eyes wide open, he stared quietly appraised his face. 'You are a worthy catch, Needy. Any Man would be proud to be your freaking wife. But....' he faltered, 'You don't seem to return those feelings that I show you. And yet... I know that you must love me. You can't possibly love Jennifer 'motherfucking' Check. So you have to love me.

You never say you don't like me. Why else would you date with me? No, ' he thought, shaking his head, ' I will not let myself be doubted. I will have you for being my girlfriend. I have to...Because I love you.'

Shaking his head roughly, he discontinued his thoughts. He had to concentrate on the task at hand. He had to complete his mission in this. If he didn't, he will be degraded by Jennifer again.

Chip knew perfectly well what this drug could make Needy do, but he had to follow the plans. That... or he would miserably fail and never have this chance again.

Reaching out with pale fingers, he reached forward and grabbed at the girl's hollow cheeks. Bringing her face close to him, he smiled darkly. He reached quietly behind her head and poked at a pressure point close to the splenius muscle of her neck. As he pressed this point, he looked back at her face to see if it had worked.

Sure enough, the inky blackness the drug created began to seep from her eyes and spread throughout her body. He smiled demurely at his success. Now, he had to perform the final step. He only had a few seconds to finish this task.

Pulling the girl's blonde haired head closer to him, Chip closed his eyes as he concentrated on his task and let a quite, yet audible whisper creep into Needy's ear.

"Needy. You will hate the girl known as Jennifer Check for one day. I expect nothing more, nothing less," he spoke clearly, "Until I have further commands for you, rest until tomorrow. You will remember none of this, but you will obey my commands. Hate Jennifer and listen to me. Sleep for now, Needy. Sleep."

As Chip whispered the last few words into the girl's ear, her eyes slowly fell shut like an empty tomb door. Holding her still, he gently laid her back onto her bed and let her sink into the mattress. Grinning, he pulled her cover over her and watched her silently. Then, bending slightly on his knees, he laid a hand on the bed and hung over her, inches away from her face.

Smiling he murmured,"I love you, Needy."

Then he pressed his lips lightly on her forehead. Then, as quickly as it had come, he jerked back and quickly grabbed his umbrella he had left beside the window. Looking back one more time as he opened the window, he smiled sadly at the girl and jumped out, umbrella up and all.

--

**What do you think?**

**You're gonna hate me for this :)**

**But it's part of the story…**

**Review away!**

**_andreichen07_**


	3. Nightmare come true

**Thanks for reviewing guys..**

**Another one for you..**

**Have fun**

**--**

_**Chapter 3**_

Reaching out from its cloak of morning clouds, the sun peeked over and let forth a spectrum of light, starting a new day in the small town of Devil's Kettle. Against the blotches of crimsons and rose pinks, the outline of a steadily approaching figure could be seen in the distance, painted darkly against the bright colors. As the figure came closer, the sun's golden rays illuminated the figure's face.

Small beads of sweat clung to a pale brow, causing the owner's blue-black bangs to plaster against her forehead. Raising a delicate but strong hand, she wiped away a drop of sweat running down toward her eye. Still jogging, she let her hand drop to her side as it began to rise and fall with the other in a rhythmic motion. Her breathing came through cracked lips, hard and quick.

Running a tongue across her lips, she started to slow down as she reached the gates of a fairly large house. As she opened the wooden gate before her, she faintly noticed the hinges of the dojo's sign were getting a little rusty. Sliding the door open to the house, she began to slip her shoes of when she heard a voice call her.

"Jennifer? Is that you?"

The girl responded in kind.

"I'm home, Rhea. You need anything?"

Walking across the dining room, Jennifer peeked her head around the corner toward the direction of the kitchen. Seeing her elder sister there, she approached her slowly, watching as she performed another culinary masterpiece.

"Rhea?"

Hearing her name called, she turned away from her work and turned toward the younger girl with a smile lighting her soft face. Wiping her hands on a towel, she put the breakfast she had started into the oven.

Turning back toward Jennifer, Kasumi began cleaning up as she spoke to Jennifer from behind her back, "I'm glad you're here Jennifer. I need your help. Can you go out into the garage and sweep out any dust in there? There's a group of people who need to use the garage later today, and I want it to be nice in there for them. Could you do that for me?"

Jennifer smiled at her sister's beaming face. She knew that no matter what it was, she could never refuse any of her requests when she was in such a happy mood. It made her herself feel good. Grabbing an old broom, she gave her consent.

Looking back to her elder sister, she asked, "Is there anything else you need Rhea? I'll do the garage, but if there's something else you want me to do, just tell me, okay?"

Rhea beamed at Jennifer's consent, showering her with thanks before she answered, "I'll do that. Thank you very much, Jennifer."

When Rhea was finished, she quickly whipped back around and began to make another exquisite dish for breakfast. As Jennifer saw this, she frowned inwardly a bit as jealousy nipped at her. Why couldn't she cook like that?

Where did she go wrong? Even though over time she had come to admit to herself that her cooking was terrible, she still wanted to try. Maybe she would have some kind of success by now if that best friend of hers didn't keep running away.

Sighing Jennifer began to walk out toward the garage. On her way, she heard singing sounds emitting from outside near the koi pond. Halting for a moment, she listened. She could hear her voice. Normally, she would ignore Needy singing, but today it was different. Just hearing her soprano voice, she started to remember her dream. Her terrible, terrible dream.

She could still see the horrible nightmare play out before her like a flickering, silver, movie screen on the back of her eyelids. She shivered as it spilled out before her. She could still feel her small, callous hands grasp roughly at her chin.

She saw and cringed as she saw her walk off with Chip, smirking back at her all the while. Yet, what really shattered her heart was when she saw her eyes. Cold eyes, the color of an angry storm clouded in her face. She wanted to flinch from those harsh and bitter eyes.

She could still feel the hot, salty tears stream down her cheeks.

Raising a hand to her face, she was shocked to find tears running down her cheeks. Opening her eyes, she rubbed her tears quickly away on her sleeve and walked silently out into the garage, dragging the broom slightly along with her.

As she opened the door, she gazed around for a moment. All this,. the house, the garage.... all would be hers some day. She had always taken great pride in knowing that this house would be hers one day.

Looking down as she brushed the stiff broom across the floorboards, she watched as her reflection smiled back at her. Each individual board.. It brought and would bring memories forever. This was her heritage, her love of life.

Smiling, she closed her eyes and began humming happily to herself. Visions of the future painted themselves on her mind's eye. She always liked dreaming of the future. She could see it now. She and Rhea will be in this very house. Just the two of them. Suddenly, a thought struck her like a deft arrow.

What about Needy?

Where would he be in her future? Would she be married to her? Or would she be married to Chip, who was more caring than her. She was struck numb by this chilling thought. Her, eyes wide open and her mind wandering, she didn't feel the presence approaching behind her.

Suddenly, Jennifer felt her back bump into something solid and warm. She felt her eyes screw sideways, knowing that there was someone behind her. She turned around to apologize, but before she could utter a word, a crude voice rasped loudly behind her.

"Would you move you idiot?! Geeze you're such a klutz, Needy. Are you going to _move_? Or do I have to get you out of my way?"

As soon as Jennifer heard the harsh whisper she felt her left eye twitch slightly. Closing her eyes, she sighed, trying to hold down the angry storm that writhed furiously inside her. She turned around to see who it was, but she already knew.

When her eyes fell upon the blonde-haired, smirking faced girl, she knew that she would have to withhold her fury. 'What a coincidence…Needy, of course.' she thought.

Yet, even as she felt this great anger inside, Jennifer felt something else seed in her heart.. relief. It was odd, but. she felt it inside her heart, a tiny whisper that breathed in a sense of serenity washed over her in a calming wave. It was nice to know. to know that she was still here. That she hadn't left her.

Maybe. maybe there was a chance that she loved her.

Her eyes glazed, and her mind filled with a sea of thoughts, she closed her eyes, trying to rationalize them. Yet, she failed to remember the girl behind her. She failed to notice the dark scowl that grew on her face, etching deeper and deeper into her face.

Finally, as if popping like an angry balloon, Needy's mouth twisted into an annoyed smirk and she yelled at out loud at her.

"Hey bitch! I said 'move'!"

Suddenly, Jennifer's blue pools darkened and flickered dangerously. Turning around, she narrowed her eyes severely as a dark scowl grew on her face suggestively. Needy seemed only amused by her fury and simply smirked, a cold, vicious gleam in her eyes shined as she watched her dark amusement. Seeing the cocky grin light her face, Jennifer felt something explode inside of her, striking a chord of fury she hadn't felt before.

Sure, she might be glad that she was still there, that the dream hadn't somehow come true, but. when it came to times like this, there was no other option except to pummel the perverted jerk.

As she felt her aura grow heatedly around her, she felt a pang inside her heart. There was. something wrong with this. She could feel the seedling of doubt grow outside the furious storm that clouded her mind in a heavy haze.

She knew that it was really herself, a small voice amongst the screaming storm that was trying to rationalize with her... to let her remember exactly what could happen, what the consequences could be for her actions. Yet, when it came to these verbal assaults at her, she could not bite back her tongue. She let her fury reign and take over her.

"What did you call me, Needy?," she asked coolly to Needy , a look of promised death in her eyes for the wrong answer.

The bitter smirk on Needy's face only deepened as she watched her eyes flash with different emotions, confusion causing chaos to spread and insecurities to befuddle her until finally, her anger surpassed any other feelings. She smiled as her aura flickered wildly around her, scarlet and wild from the roaring rage she felt.

Then, right before her, she watched her suddenly bring forth her hands. She was frowning all the while, her eyes forming tiny slits in her darkened face.

Closing her hand, Jennifer felt a growl of irritation curl in her throat. She raised her hand and ready to slap Needy, as if trying to cut away the problems before her. Jennifer braced herself, ready to slap the girl that smirked cockily at her.

She was going to pay.

"Now." she whispered, a tinge of fury tainting her voice, "Would you like to repeat that Needy?"

Needy just grinned even more as she threatened her, a menacing growl rising behind her voice. She then responded in kind with the same dark smile on her face, grinning like a maniac.

Raising a hand, she brushed off his nails, as if taking his time. Then, with a gleam in her eye, she said, "You need help understanding this in your little brain? Alright then," she spoke slowly as if to a child, "Move_out_of_my_way. Got it? Here I'll spell it out for you dimwit. Get out of my wa-!"

_Smack!_

Needy felt her teeth bite into her flesh of her cheek as she was cut off from her verbal assault on Jennifer. Peering through the slits of her eyelids, she saw Jennifer standing in front of her, head bowed down under a mass of hair, her hand lowering from her face. Opening his eyes wide, Needy frowned angrily and grabbed at her cheek, nursing the swollen skin.

"You idiot! What were you thinking! Stupid bitch," Needy seethed through her clenched teeth, "look what you've done! What is your probl-"

Needy's voice faltered again when she saw Jennifer. A small tear slipped silently down her cheek, running down to her chin. She then noticed that the outline of her body began to shake. Her head bowed down, and her hair covering her face like a black curtain, she could not see her face.

Yet, as she saw the tear drip down her chin, she felt something fierce twist in her heart. With a great hesitation, she reached a large, awkward hand out to her, wanting to comfort her. Yet, as she reached out to her, she felt something hold him back, as if paralyzing her body.

She couldn't move.

She struggled against this unknown force, but found herself still unresponsive. 'What the fuck is going on?!'

Suddenly, she heard a soft thud on the floor boards of the floor. Looking, she saw that Jennifer was still shaking fiercely, but now had sunk down onto the floor, she knees pressed against the ground. Sadly, she noticed that she cradled her face lightly in her hands, her hair forming a black cape around her face.

She tried to get up again. She didn't like seeing her like this.

All of the sudden, she felt a searing bolt of pain rush through her head, burning her mind with burning white hotness. She closed her eyes and wanted to writhe in pain, but she felt her body stand still. Another bolt shook her head, and sent her teeth rattling. She could only hold on for a little longer. She opened her eyes slightly and peered through at Jennifer. She sat there, still shaking roughly.

'Jennifer.. help me.' With a sudden strike, Needy's vision clouded, as darkness waited her with comforting arms into unconsciousness.

Jerking her head up abruptly, Jennifer's eyes flashed open as she heard something. 'What was that?' she wondered through jumbled thoughts. Then she remembered what was happening as reality smacked her in the face.

Oh Needy.

Even as her name whispered off her tongue, she was silent as she stared at the girl before her. Her blue eyes traveled up from her slippers, up her clothes, and up to her face.

There, she saw a dark shadow clouding her face, a slight demented gleam in her normally calm, gray-blue eyes. There was something different about her now. She looked like a cold and hungry wolf, ready to fight off hunt down her prey.

Her reminded her.. of her dream.

Jennifer's eyes flickered abruptly as she thought of the dream. It was as if she were struck by a bolt of lightning. She shivered and drew her arms around her shoulders, trying to calm herself and forget the horrid dream. The nightmare with those cold, hateful eyes.

She opened her eyes and knew that she had to do something. This was too much like the dream for her comfort.. There was something wrong.

Pressing her hands against the ground, she pushed herself up shakily and stood on her feet. Looking up, she stared the girl in the eye. She had to ask her. Just so. that she could know. To know if she had any chance..

To know if she loved her.

"Needy. you," Jennifer stumbled, her tongue feeling clumsy and drunk, "Do you....love me?"

When she looked up, Needy seemed slightly miffed by her question, but remained unfazed. She didn't even blush. She simply let her eyes, cold and emotionless, fall down upon her. Her face suddenly twisted and a caustic smirk lit her face in an unholy light.

"Love you? What a stupid question. Do you really think I could love someone as bitchy as you? You're worthless to me. You're simply a burden, a cumbersome little twit that was given to me. You have only abused me. What did you really expect? That I would drop to my knees, begging for you to love me? Forget it."

"But." Jennifer felt herself mumble through her tear choked throat, "I .I thought."

"Whatever you thought about us getting together was wrong, Jennifer. Let me ask you this: Did you _ever_ thank me for saving you? Even once? Don't even speak," Needy stated when Jennifer tried to answer, "save your case for someone who cares. All you ever did was abuse me and insult me. And you have to gull, the indignity to ask me if I _love_ you?!

Stupid, stupid girl. Don't you ever learn? You need to wake up and taste reality Jennifer! Open your eyes and understand this: I don't love you. I despise you! To think that you would even have a chance now is a wasted dream. Dreams are for fools. And you are the biggest fool of them all. Get a life and get away from me, I don't want anything to do with you."

Jennifer sat there, silent as her eyes were pulled wide open. What had she done? What pain had she caused to Needy? It.. it was all true.. She did do those things hadn't she? She reached up and grabbed her head in her hands. She closed her eyes and tried to erase herself of these sins. She was. a monster. She was everything that Needy had said. Oh if only she could take all of it back! Yet, she knew she could not. But. she wanted to.

After all,. she had just told Needy that she loved her.

Her, the "heartbreaker of Devil's Kettle".. had just handed her heart to this girl. this girl she loved. But. she didn't have room in her heart for her anymore. no. She had hurt her too much, and now she had to pay for it. But it. it hurt too much. Every pound of her heart reminded her. reminded her as her heart bled from the pain.

'It's strange' she thought, 'this seems exactly like that dream. Was it some kind of future insight? Just so I could be hurt again? Just so I could see her eyes filled with hatred for me again?'

She looked up into Needy's face, feeling a need to do so. When she looked, deep into her eyes, she saw the fear that plagued her so from the dream.

The hatred in her eyes burned brightly upon her.

How could those same eyes, the same eyes she fell in love with, belong to the woman who despised her so? She felt hot tears build up in her eyes, scratching or scoring her eyelids, threatening to spill over. 'But,' she stood to her feet and raised her eyes slowly from the ground, 'I have to face her. I don't care anymore. She doesn't love me.'

Plastering a false smile on her face, Jennifer looked up, even as a tear scored down her cheek. "Please Needy. I ask that you forgive me. I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you. I promise I'll never hurt you again. I just hope that we can still be friends some how. I hope that you find happiness with Chip. I . I just want you to be happy. Good-bye. Needy."

With that, she turned and fled through the open door and out to the garage before Needy could make any response. She watched her go, running fast, until she was out of sight. Needy could feel her lips curl in a cold smile. Suddenly she froze and reached a hand up to her head, closing her eyes painfully. She shook her head and opened her eyes, as if awaking from a drowsy slumber. "What happened," she mumbled out loud, her words slightly slurred as if from sleeping.

Her eyes suddenly widened when she remembered that she had been speaking to Jennifer. She frowned slightly when she also remembered what she had said to her. 'I guess I was kinda harsh about moving and stuff. That was weird. I felt like I hated Jennifer for some reason.' she thought worriedly, 'But from what I said, I can't see how it would bother her that bad. Maybe she just slapped me and ran off.

I can't remember what happened after that. It was almost like I blacked out. Maybe I said something and she took it the wrong way, then hit me and ran out. Ah well, better go find her before Rhea finds out.'

With that, Needy ran out the door and outside.

--

**OK another chapter ended…**

**Review away,..!**

**_andreichen07_**


	4. You're Mine

**Another chapter**

**Let's go!**

**--**

_**Chapter 4**_

A figure moved quickly along the streets of Devil's Kettle, yelling out as she speeding along, searching for something.

"Geeze, where'd that girl go now? I can't find any traces of random destruction anywhere. Jennifer....WHERE ARE Y-!"

"Needy..."

Needy peeked through her fingers and looked toward the source of the voice. Standing in front of her, a boy stood, her black hair flaring around him like a velvet cape as a slight wind blew. He was wearing one of his rock band gear again, she noticed vaguely.

She also noticed that he had a strange smile on his face that was beginning scare her. There was something unmistakable about that smile. She had seen it before. She knew it met only one thing.

Trouble.

"Um....Hey Chip," Needy stuttered, trying to ignore the feeling of dread that was beginning to churn in her stomach. She really wanted to get away.

Chip smiled. She was so cute when she was like this. So unsure of what was going on. He was going to have fun with this. 'Oh yeah,' he thought pleasantly, his eyes trained on her, 'I would have lots of fun.'

Now to use the bait. "Needy, your still looking for Jennifer? Or do you wanna go with the Chipenator?"

Needy felt a tingle run down her back as she saw the predatory gleam he had in his eyes. Something was strange about the look on his face. She didn't know what it meant, but she was sure she didn't want to find out.

She had to get away somehow. "Chip, I have to go and look for Jennifer. I uh. have to get her for. um. a. uh. A message from her sister! Yeah! So.I gotta go. Bye Chip!"

Needy turned and started to look for Jennifer again when she felt a sharp tug on her arm. Turning around, she stared warily behind her as a sweat drop ran down the back of her head. He could see Chip's dark eyes glaring at her.

With a sultry grin on his face, he ran her hand down her arm, feeling each muscle in detail. As his fingers ran down her hand, he clasped one of her fingers and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure Needy?," he asked slyly, "I would love to help you. I think you need to think over."

Needy stared at Chip as if he had just grown a second head. There was something about his eyes and the way that he spoke. There was something odd about him. This was just all too weird. 'I gotta go find my biff. For once, finding her will give me a good excuse for running away.'

"Uh... like I said, I gotta go find Jennifer, Chip. Maybe late-"

She was suddenly cut off when felt something pierce her in the back of her neck. Her vision began to cloud darkly. She looked at Chip and saw him grinning evilly before everything faded into darkness once again.

Chip watched Needy with a knowing smile lighting his face. He glanced as Needy was about to fall, struck by unconsciousness before she suddenly stood up, her eyes blank and black. She was his now.

He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Your mine now. Listen to me. You do what I tell you. Now come with me and we'll see what you can do."

Needy's black, unfocused eyes only stared at him blankly. She stood up straight and took his arm under the crook of her. Leading him toward his bike, he took her up in his arms and hopped on the bike and began to ride away. Chip, already loving this, was in bliss. This just how he had dreamed it would be.

But there was a small voice in the back of his head, nagging on his thoughts. He could hear it, quiet but firm, telling him that this was all just a lie. A lie to him, knowing that she didn't really want to do this. It was just the drug making her do this. She wasn't doing this on her own.

He sighed. He knew the voice was right, but he just didn't want to lose this...this feeling of comfort. Feeling that....knowing that he was loved by the woman she loved most. He had given her his heart. Now, he was finally feeling his. 'I don't care anymore. I just want to feel this forever...'

Nuzzling closer to her back he let the musk smell of her fill his nostrils. He even loved the smell of her. He sighed. Needy continued to peddle steadily down the street.

'This must be what love feels like.'

--

**Do you hate me now..?**

**Sorry guys…!  
**

**Review away!**

**_andreichen07_**


	5. Friends with an Enemy

**I Just wish I could be like Isfelvic…**

**He's so0o0o0o0o good…**

**Anyway let's go..!**

**--**

_**Chapter 5**_

A figure appeared, strolling down the street, whistling a cheerful tune as it carefully balanced a box on its hand. Stopping, the figure stared into the placid window of a shop and stared at its reflection. Looking at the figure, one could see that it was a girl.

A white bow adorned her long brown hair as she stopped and set the box down to adjust the large metal spatula on her back. No matter where she went, she never felt completely safe without it. She smiled at her reflection and picked up the box.

She was going to make Needy happy with this one. She had spent special time on it, making sure it was just the way she liked her pizza pie. She grinned to herself and continued down the sidewalk toward the house she stayed at. Thinking about exactly where she was staying at made her stop again and frown. She didn't exactly dislike where she was staying at, but her best friend was there. One that had repeatedly gotten in the way between her and Needy.

Jennifer.

She didn't hate the girl, but she always felt a slight prick of contempt whenever she got to close to her Needy. Sure, she was just another heartbreaker, but something about her always irked Raylyn when she was around her.

Sighing, she began walking again. She knew that the girl wasn't much competition compared to her, but there was just something that made her stand out from the rest of them. Something that made her special to her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew it was there.

Raylyn shook her head and tried to ignore the vengeful thoughts swarming in her head, thoughts in which she was beating Jennifer and winning Needy's love. She knew that there would always be a dishonest and wary bond between them, but she wondered, would they have been friends if not for the feud between Needy?

Raylyn's eyes softened as she thought the question over. They probably would have made great friends. . . .but now that could never happen. Not until Needy had loved one of them. For now and until then, they were enemies. Sighing once again, she felt her hand reach up and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 'Well,' she thought, 'the most I can do now is make my Needy happy with a good meal.'

She plastered a cute smile on her face as she saw the gates of the Check residence in view. Suddenly, she saw the door fly open with a loud slam. Through it, she saw a blurry figure rush out. Not stopping the blur ran forward down the street. Raylyn stood stunned as the figure ran past her. As her clothes settled back in place, Raylyn patted her hair down. That sure was odd. She looked back at the quickly retreating figure. Just before the figure turned the corner, she saw the familiar raven shade of hair that made her stop. Was that Jennifer?

Then she realized that she had heard something as the girl had passed her. Could it be that she was. . . .crying? Raylyn knew she had cried many times thinking of what she had sacrificed for Needy. Only to see that it was not returned in her love. She knew that she would always be a heart breaker, intentionally or not. She was just. . . so perfect. And she didn't know what to do with it.

Looking at the package in her hand, her eyes strayed and looked between the entrance to the house, and the path the girl had fled. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and turned around, following the tear struck ground to the girl she had just been thinking about.

As the day grew on, a figure could be seen jogging along the streets of Devil's Kettle, searching for someone. With the box in hand, the girl searched for signs of the running black haired girl. Huffing, she sat on a bench and caught her breath. 'Geeze that girl sure does run fast!' Still sitting, leaned backward and let her head loll back as she took in deep breathes.

Suddenly, she stopped. From her upside point of view, she could see a girl sitting on a nearby swing, rocking slowly back and forth. Raising her head, she turned around and could see the girl's dark hair sway as a gentle wind picked up. She stood to her feet and sat in the swing next to the girl.

Looking closely, Raylyn could see that it was indeed Jennifer. Her dark hair was matted to her forehead, pinned from the sweat of her running. She was shaking, she faintly noticed. But not from the cold.

She was crying.

She could see the silent tears run down her cheeks as the girl fought to control herself from sobbing out loud. Raylyn sat there, staring at her. What could have happened that did this much damage to her?

She got out of her swing and kneeled in front of the quivering girl. Placing her hands on the Jennifer's shoulders, she tried to calm her. She needed to see what happened.

"Jennifer? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Jennifer's outline shook even more violently with each word. Raylyn saw this and squeezed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She must really be in some pain.

Raylyn smiled softly, "Jennifer. . . . you can tell me. I'll listen to you. Just tell me what's bothering you."

Before she could react, Jennifer suddenly broke down as a hoarse sob emerged from her throat. Covering her mouth with a shaky hand, she tried to muffle her loud cries. Raylyn remained silent as she watched the girl begin to rock back and forth, holding her knees to her chest.

With hard eyes, she reached out and took the shaking girl into a hug. Just holding her there, Raylyn waited until Jennifer stopped rocking back and forth, muttering utter nonsense to no one.

Seeing that she was done, Raylyn let go and turned Jennifer to face her. She lifted her face up in her hands and forced her to look at her.

"Now Jennifer, you have to tell me what happened. If you don't, you'll never resolve this and it will make you miserable for the rest of you life. Especially if it's hurting you this bad. Now swallow your tears down and tell me what's wrong."

Jennifer looked at Raylyn with a lost look in her eyes. As Raylyn's words registered into her brain, she took her head in her hands and tried to sort through the chaotic storm in her mind. Opening her eyes again, she saw that Raylyn was still waiting patiently for her to control herself.

Taking slow, deep breathes, Jennifer focused her eyes on Raylyn in case she got lost in the storm in her mind once again. Gripping the sleeves of her shirt, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"I don't know why it's such a shock to me," she spoke softly, "It was an answer I should have expected for a long time. But I guess I had some kind of foolish hope that she would say yes. That she would be happy. That we'd be happy. But. . . . . I never knew it would hurt this much."

Looking up, she saw Raylyn looking at her with expecting eyes. Wanting to know exactly what went on. Who exactly this she was and what the question was. Then something flashed into her thoughts. Her eyes widened as an idea leaked into her mind. Was it. . .Needy who had done this to her? She was one of the only people who affected her so much. . . . .She turned her eyes back to the girl, praying that this person that was so cruel would not be Needy.

Jennifer watched Raylyn, her eyes studying. She must have guessed. I know this is going to make her happy. Knowing that Needy is free from my bond to her. She felt a seed of envy begin to sprout in her heart, but with one swift thought she cut it down. She didn't need. . . . didn't have the right to feel any envy over Needy again. She didn't care anymore. . .

"Jennifer…what did you ask? And. . . .who was it you asked?"

Flicking her eyes to the ground, she tried to control the turmoil in her emotions. She felt her body began to shake. It still hurt. Just the thought of her response was like pouring salt over her wounds. Her wounded heart.

Jennifer swallowed audibly and looked down at the ground, "I. . .I asked her if she. . . if she love. . .loved me. But. . . .she said no. She said that she. . .she never loved me. That. . . .I wasn't good enough. I wasn't anything to her. Just a foolish dreamer for love. . ."

Raylyn stared wide-eyed at the trembling girl. She knew after the first few lines that the girl was. It would take a complete fool to not know whom her heart was grieving over. So. . . it was true. Needy did this. But why? She just didn't understand it. Raylyn had always thought that she never had a chance against Jennifer. Sure, she called her her cute fiancée, but...she knew that it was just a facade.

Just a way to stop her.

Needy had always made insults about Jennifer. Her slang words, her vixen acts. Anything really. But. . . about her feelings? There was just something wrong with this picture. She knew that she had made many stupid mistakes in the past, but she knew she was always an honorable woman. She kept to her word. She never liked seeing any girl cry. Any person for that matter. Something was definitely wrong with this picture.

Raylyn screwed her eyes back toward Jennifer. She was sitting there silently. Staring blankly at the ground as tears ran down her face. Her eyes were swollen, puffy and red from her continuous crying. Ukyo could feel the mourning silence emitting from her. As if she had just lost a good friend to death.

Raylyn saw the girl was beginning to lose it. This is how she felt when Needy had left her. When she gave up her femininity to get her revenge on her. Knowing that she had chosen pizza over her. She couldn't let Jennifer do this. She was too. . . too innocent for this. So inexperienced. She didn't know what the effects of this would do to her.

Raylyn scooted closer to the girl. She wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders and gave her a hug. She knew she couldn't do much more than this, but she had to help her before she was lost to her sadness.

She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the small voice whispering in her head, telling her this was the perfect advantage to steal Needy for herself. She pushed the excited thoughts out of her head and focused on reviving Jennifer out of her shell. Suddenly, from the shadows cast from Jennifer's hair, she heard a small, unstable voice whisper.

"Do you think. . . .that she could ever love me? That maybe. . . . I just asked at a bad time? That she'd care if I changed? If I stopped dating anybody? Gave everything that she needs?"

Raylyn's eyes snapped open at the last few lines. She let go of Jennifer and forced her around. She jerked up Jennifer's chin and looked at her face. She could see that her tears had stopped, but not the sadness.

"Listen to me Jennifer. Don't you ever change who you are. You are best at being who you are. There is no one else like you. Everyone sets themselves apart from others by their personality. If not that, then what they do. You can't change who you are. There will always be a trace of it.

Unless you want to become one of those mindless drones, searching the world for something they can never find. They can't find themselves. That's why no body likes those kinds of people.

But you Jennifer, you have something special about you that no one can ever take away. You're bitchy, has strong personality, you're clever, you're so hot, you're sometimes a gigantic lesbo, you're. . . . you're you! Others may not see these qualities in the same view as you do, but you need appreciate these things. They're what make you special in the world.

Some people. . . um. . . like me. . .couldn't see these things. I took mine for granted and regret it every day since. I gave up everything in my life just to get revenge on Needy. My femininity, my dad's business, my life back home. . . Just so I could get revenge. But everything cost a price, and when I did that, I lost it all.

I'm slowly regaining all these things, but every once in a while, I just sit and wonder. Did I make the right choice? I met up with Needy. She's better now, but was it really worth it? I'm warning you now Jennifer. Don't ever give it up. Not even for love."

Jennifer sat, stunned in silence. She never knew Raylyn's complete history. Sure, she got glimpses or fragments that involved Needy, but she never knew exactly what happened to her. It was just a total surprise to her. She didn't exactly know how to react to Raylyn's little speech, but she did know that it had helped her. Without it, she knew she would be in a place where no one could reach her.

She studied Raylyn. Why was she helping her any ways? Why was she being so nice? Weren't they enemies? The girl seemed concerned enough to show that she was no threat to her. She smiled. Raylyn really was a good person at heart. It was just hard for her to see it when Needy got in the way.

She shook her head. 'No,' she thought, 'I won't let this hurt me anymore. I'm going to live by who I really am. . . .Thanks Raylyn.'

Jennifer turned to the girl. With a smile, she hugged the girl fiercely and stood up. She breathed in the cold morning air and closed her eyes. She never thought she could ever feel so good after feeling so bad. She felt. . . .calmed. Opening her eyes, she reached a hand to Raylyn, who was still sitting on the ground. She knew it was sort of late, but she wanted to try and become friends with the chef.

With Needy, she never really had the chance to really start a friendship. She was always. . . too jealous. She enjoyed this time they got to share with one another. Jennifer offered a hand to the girl.

"Come on Raylyn," Jennifer smiled, "Maybe your right. I wont give up. No, I'm sure I'll get over it. But I know I'll miss her. I'll always care about her, but. . .I just want her to be happy too. I know she likes you. Make sure that you take care of her. And, if you want. . . I know this is late, but. . ._ahem_ Do you want to be friends?"

Raylyn looked up suddenly, bewildered. She stared at the hand as if it was something she had never seen one before. 'She wants to be friends? She must really be giving up on Needy.'

Raylyn grinned back at her and took the hand. She dusted her clothes off and looked at the black haired girl. She was so...happy and calm. She reached over and playfully punched Jennifer on the arm. Jennifer looked back over to her and smiled. Raylyn felt happy at seeing that. She normally would have enjoyed knowing that Needy didn't love Jennifer, but. . .right now it was different.

She had hurt her. Deep. She had to make sure there wasn't a mistake before she started showing her affections toward Needy again. She wouldn't stop a love between the two. Or her and anyone for that matter. She might have made that foolish mistake before when they were almost _married_, but. . . now she had learned her lesson the hard way, and would fight for Needy's love, with honesty.

"Jennifer? I know this might be a little hard, but. . .maybe Needy was just flustered," Raylyn weakly smiled, "when you asked her that question. You know how she gets when you get emotional on her. She shoves her foot in her mouth and acts like a jerk. Especially when it concerns you.

I think. . .maybe she was just startled. I don't think she can take things straightforward like that, you know? She always messes things up like that. I'm sure she didn't mean it. . . She just screwed up with her words. She just got defensive."

Jennifer stared at Raylyn. 'Could she be right? Just maybe. . . '

"You really think so Raylyn?"

Raylyn smiled as she heard the growing, quivering hope in the question.

"Yeah, Jennifer. I really think so. Now come on bitch. Let's go get that silly dope!"

Jennifer let out a snort. She felt her heart weigh less then a feather. There was a warm light that seemed to spread throughout her body. It was nice feeling this way. . . knowing that she had a chance again. She stared at Raylyn and grinned slyly.

"Yeah! Were gonna beat that girl to a pulp for that! And don't think I'll forget what you said. I'm going to get you for that!

Raylyn pulled her lower eyelid down and stuck her tongue at Jennifer. She knew it was childish, but it didn't matter. She didn't care anymore about their differences. She felt happy with Jennifer. She had a friend finally that she could talk to in this crowded town.

She knew that when it came to Needy choosing one of them, it was going to be difficult, but she just wanted to enjoy this new friendship while she had it.

"Nyah! Not if you can't catch me! Come on. Let's go and see if Needy is at your place. We'll get to the bottom of this, okay?"

"Okay and. . . thanks."

With that, she chased after the mischievously grinning chef who continued to stick her tongue at her. If one looked, they could see that they were heading toward the inner part of Devil's Kettle toward a certain home.

--

**Review away guys…**

**Thanks for all your reviews…**

**_andreichen07_**


	6. Never Ending Bliss

**Another Chapter…**

**Another Day..**

**Let's Go!**

--

_**Chapter 6**_

A bell jingled cheerfully as the door was pushed open from the outside. Inside stepped a young woman with blonde hair wrapped tightly in a ponytail. As the girl opened the door wider the girl's arms could be seen, wrapped carefully around the buff body of a boy. With his black hair spilled over his arm, the boy sighed happily and wrapped his arms tighter around the girl's torso.

A smile, similar to the cat who ate the canary, stretched over his masculine face. He snuggled closer to her, enjoying the feeling of being so close to her. This was bliss. Bliss and love. Distractedly, he heard the door close behind them, jingling once again before shutting.

He felt the girl stop and quietly, he peered up at her face. In the girl's appearance, he saw nothing. No smiling, no anger, no embarrassment, no expressions. . . just. . nothing.

He frowned a bit at that. Suddenly a wicked idea grew in his mind. With a grin, he laid his hand on her chest and raised himself slightly on her still arms, reaching up to whisper in her ear.

"Needy. . . listen to me," he whispered hastily, "Sit with me. Got something to tell you.

Needy's eyes focused and unfocused suddenly. A shallow black glare stared at him for a moment. With a sudden twitch, Needy moved forward quickly. Pulling a chair from beneath a table near by, Needy sat in the chair and stared blankly at his face.

Chip grinned and scooted his chair closer Needy's. Leaning closely, he let his fingers glide softly along her exposed arm. While wearing a long sleeved t-shirt, he could see Needy's strong muscles.

He traced them with a soft finger, enjoying the feel of each individual ripple. Sighing, he forced herself to stop and stared carefully at the girl. Reaching his big hands up, he grasped her face lightly and gazed deeply into the black eyes.

"Needy. . . . ," he whispered huskily, his eyes flicking back and forth across his face, "I love you. . . Prove your love to me. I'll fuck you…" He watched her face intently, searching for any new signs of emotions or feelings. Chip's enthusiasm quickly depleted as he continued to stare at the black face before him. A frown marring his face, he sighed, frustrated and got up to look for his book on the drug he brewed to see if he had made any mistakes.

But before he could leave, a small hand grasped his wrist and jerked back slightly. The sudden jerk left his feet to tumble beneath him and cause him to fall when abruptly, he felt a pair of strong arms intertwine around his waist and pull him back into a broad lap. He screwed his black eyes upward to gaze at his helper and gasped.

Grinning downward playfully, was Needy's smiling face.

Gawking at the girl, Chip felt Needy shift her arms from under him and let them slither around his shoulders, grasping his body tightly to her body.

Even though this was a frequent occurrence in his dreams, he never expected to feel it physically. Chip never even began to fathom that he would find herself blushing and flustering like a lovesick idiot. When he felt her hot breath against his ear, he turned scarlet, his emotions enticed.

Chip suddenly turned to Needy, twisting in her warm embrace to look at her smiling face. Raising a hand cautiously to Needy's face, he let it rest on her cheek, gazing in her eyes deeply. He could see the inky blackness of the powder still swirling among her eyes, but he had to ask her something to see if he had done his job right. Sighing, he stroked a finger lightly down her cheek.

"Needy? Do you…love me?"

With that, he closed her eyes tightly, praying that she would utter the few simple words that would set his heart a flutter and finally make him feel truly wanted in life. The words that would set him free from his aching heart.

Words to make him feel loved. . .

"Chip. . you know that you are the only one for me. I will always love you."

Chip's eyes snapped open widely, his lips parted in shock. He really was loved. . . With a blissful sigh, he let his head rest against her chest, enjoying her presence. Snuggling closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. His face planted in her chest, he felt tears run down his face.

He could never let her go.

He loved her too much to be away from her. In the night when no one could him whimper into his pillow, he cried from the pain he felt for her. The feeling that he would never have her love.

Just thinking about returning to his house. . .without Needy. . .it made him suffer. No. . . he wouldn't let Needy be take from him. He wouldn't let any obstacles get in his way anymore. This was his honor and duty to marry her. But not only were these things at stake, but also his heart. No, he was going to have Needy. And he was going to love and take care of her.

Sniffing slightly from his tears, he wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to lose this feeling. Needy's arm slipped carefully around his legs, positioning him so that he could rest comfortably against her chest. Her other hand stroked Chip's black head of hair gently, trying to ease his crying.

Continuing to stare down blankly at Chip, there was a plastered smile on her face that was so gentle and caring that it would convince anyone that she truly was worried about the boy and was under no influence. That she was doing all this off her free will.

That there was a true love in her eyes. Not a dull glare.

Continuing to stroke the boy's hair, she suddenly leaned down and brushed her lips softly against his pale forehead, giving him a light butterfly kiss. Although her actions would be deemed as loving and caring, it was not so.

To one who looked closer, they could see a dark and confused appearance infused in her eyes, a look like that of a frightened child awaking in a place they've never been before. Yet, her face betrayed her, smiling down lovingly at the boy. And she continued her actions, helpless to stop herself.

--

**Do you hate me now…?**

**Sorry guys..!**

**Review away..!**

**_andreichen07_**


	7. Making Decisions

**Lemme remind you guys that Raylyn is my character…**

**Let's just say another one of Needy's "Love interest"**

**Let's Go!**

--

_**Chapter 7**_

In the other parts of the town, the sun shined brightly upon the backs of two girls who were steadily heading down the street, chatting with one another. Suddenly one stopped and giggled with mirth, shaking a head of black hair back and forth.

"No way! You actually were kicked out of a girl's bathroom because you looked like a boy?! That's harsh, Raylyn. So what happened then?"

The other girl, slightly taller and wearing a white bow in her chestnut hair smiled at the girl and responded with waving her hands around in violent gestures, exaggerating every sentence in detail.

"What happened then? I nearly went psycho on them! Calling me a boy! Geeze, they nearly arrested me when I tried to go in again. I finally proved to them I was a girl and they got all huffy and let me by.

But before I went in, I could have sworn I heard them saying something about how girls were so weird and how lesbo I was. Jennifer, if I didn't need to pee that badly then, I would have gone right back out and gave them a good beating for that!"

Jennifer laughed once again. Ever since Raylyn had gone out to look for her, they had been talking about their past, chatting like age old friends. It was different, but. . . . it was nice to have a friend in the pizza chef who had always fought with her for Needy. Now they had a chance to be friends. Even if it meant that they had to eventually compete for her. . .

She shook her head. No, now they had to enjoy the time of their friendship. She looked up and saw that they were approaching her family's home. Stepping forward, she opened the gate and held it for Raylyn.

"Come on Raylyn," she said with a smile, "Let's go in and see if Rhea has any of those tea cakes she makes. They're awesome. You have to try one."

"All right then, let's go. Just from your description of them, they sound yummy! Shut the door and let's go!"

Jennifer let the door shut behind her quietly. She smiled and walked quickly up to the door and slipped inside with Raylyn behind her. Standing near the door, both slipped off their shoes and walked down the hall. With Raylyn beside her, Jennifer called out to check if anyone was home.

"I'm home! Rhea? Mom? Is anyone here?"

As soon as she finished calling, a lady suddenly appeared around the corner with a broom in hand. Straightening out her white apron, she looked up at the pair and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, hello Raylyn. I didn't know you were bringing any friends home today, Jennifer."

"Well," Jennifer explained, "I wasn't expecting to, but me and Raylyn ran into one another today and we've been talking. Any ways, do you have any of those tea cakes you made last week Rhea?"

Bringing a finger to her lips in thought, Rhea shook her head slowly, as if she was unsure. Looking back to her sister, she counted off her fingers one by one while mumbling a few words.

"I don't think so. . . ," Rhea thought out loud, "I made a dozen, but I think most of them were eaten. I had two, you had two, Mom had one, and I believe the rest were eaten by Needy. Yes, I do believe we're out. I'm sorry Jen. I'll see if I can make a new batch sometime soon."

Jennifer shook her head quickly.

"That's all right. I just wanted to see if we had any. By the way, um. . . is Needy around?"

"Actually," Rhea started, "I think she went out some time earlier. I haven't seen her for quiet a while. I don't think she has gone on any new training trips since her bag is still here. She's probably somewhere downtown."

Jennifer and Raylyn both inwardly sighed. They really didn't feel like facing her now. Especially with them both together. That would create enough tension between them that it would be almost tangible.

Rhea could see the relieved expression spread across their faces the instant she mentioned that Needy wasn't there. That was odd. Turning to her sister, she could see something was bothering her.

"Is something bothering you Jennifer?"

Jennifer's head snapped up and she looked at her sister with a forced smile.

"No, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Rhea saw straight through the fake smile, but she knew that if she tried to push her little sister into telling her what was wrong, she would get no where. She knew how stubborn that girl could be. Turning quickly toward the counter, she grabbed a small piece of paper with finely written words on it and faced Jennifer.

"Nothing. But while your here, could you go to the market for me and pick up a few things for me? I would go myself, but I have to attend to the guest who are using the studio today. They should be gone in a couple of hours so you can practice later, but I need these things soon so I can start dinner for tonight. I would be very thankful for it."

Jennifer took the sheet. "Uh, sure Rhea. No problem. I'll go down town right now. Is there anything else?"

Rhea smiled brightly. "No, nothing more. Thanks a lot. I have to go back to the studio now. I'll see you in a little while."

With that, Rhea turned and walked down the hall and out the front door. As Jennifer heard the door slide shut, she turned to Raylyn and smiled.

"Do you wanna go?," she asked, "I know it isn't the most interesting thing in the world, but at least it something we can do."

The brunette grabbed the list lightly out of Jennifer's hand and scanned down through the articles. Without lifting her eyes from the list, she mumbled a response.

"Sure. Why not? I certainly don't have anything better to do. I closed the restaurant today. Plus, I know where you can get some really good deals on this stuff."

Jennifer grinned. "Cool. Let me grab some money and we'll go."

Raylyn watched silently as the girl walked up the stairs and entered one of the rooms on the upper level. She sighed and looked down at the floorboards, frowning in thought.

It was strange. . . .She felt alienated here. She shouldn't be here. She was making friends with a competitor for Needy. For Needy's love.

She shook her head fiercely. No, she made friends with a girl who she could get along with. Not an enemy. But. . . .she still felt odd about it. It seemed almost dirty. Was she just trying to use Jennifer to get to Needy? She felt a deep pain well up inside her as the thought began to take root.

No. . . she didn't want to ever see Needy's face like that again. After that day when she wrecked Needy's almost _wedding_ she had only remembered the expressions that had streaked across Needy's face. The sadness. The anger. The hurt of betrayal. . . .

She knew that she didn't probably mean to be so angry, but she couldn't forget it. It had plagued her mind for days on end, driving her near the brink of insanity. In her trapped mind, she could only see Needy's face, angry with her. Each time she saw the face, it grew more distorted and furious. Each night, when she was alone in the darkness of her small room, she could feel the hot sting of her tears course down her cheeks, thinking of how Needy must hate her.

There was even one time when she had begun to cut herself. She had thought it was a way to punish herself. The only reason why she had stopped was when she heard that Needy wasn't angry with her anymore. She had forgiven her. Since then, she had gradually begun to pull herself back together and pursue Needy's affections once more. Yet, she still felt nervous around her. 'Maybe that's why I chose Jennifer over giving Needy my pizza pie so easily ' she mused.

She stood there, contemplating over the matter, not noticing two eyes staring at her. As the owner of the eyes looked on with greater intensity, Raylyn felt the fine hairs on the back of her neck raise. Whipping her head up, she looked for the source. Looking around, she rested on the two eyes. She flinched as she saw the owner of the eyes.

Black hair reached downward, licking lightly at the edge of a chin. But the thing that struck her most about the shrouded figure were the eyes. Deep pools of gold stared at her, sucking her in, almost drowning her. Shivering, she dropped her eyes from the intense stare. She slowly began to regain her composure when she felt something lightly touch her shoulder.

Raylyn felt a dread run through her as she flicked her head up, her lips pale.

"Are you okay, Raylyn?"

Raylyn's lips parted slightly as she stared at the concerned face in front of her, eyes full of concern. She flinched slightly and raised a quivering hand to her chest. Raylyn sighed deeply, stepping out of the grip and looking at the figure in front of her. She felt her face stretch into a surprised grin as her hands clasped the space over her heart.

"Fuck, Jennifer! You scared the crap out of me!"

The dark haired girl grinned slyly as she fanned a hand lightly in front in her face. Her lips curving, she turned toward the girl in front of her.

"Sorry, I scared you Raylyn. I just saw you there, just staring at the floor and I was worried. Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

"Uh. . . no," Raylyn stuttered, "I was just. . . .distracted. Sorry I worried you. Now, are we ready to go?"

Jennifer looked at Raylyn unsurely. "Yeah. . . I grabbed some money. Let's go."

With that, the two girls went to the door and exited after silently slipping their shoes on. Out on the street, they walked without speaking or making eye contact. Both were silently thinking, a storm brewing in their minds, twisting and turning.

As each girl fought her way through the storm of emotions, one single figure stood out like a flare. A blonde-haired youth who's face was lighted with a crooked smile. Dressed in her usual clothes, there was a bright spark in the girl's eyes.

It was the girl they knew as Needy.

--

**What do you think guys..?**

**Review away…!**

**_andreichen07_**


	8. Dead Ahead

**Another one guys…**

**I hope you're enjoying…**

**Have fun!**

--

_**Chapter 8**_

"What's next on the list Jennifer?"

Jennifer set down her bags of groceries and reached into her back pocket. Withdrawing a piece of paper, she scratched her head for a moment before responding to her brown-haired companion.

"I think we just have to get a few more spices and some green tea. Where should we go now Raylyn?"

Raylyn thought deeply for a moment, tapping her chin lightly.

"I guess we can go to Richie's Spices and Incense, but for the tea, I think we should go to Mr. Lee's. They have a lot of good deals there. Should we go there?"

"Sure."

Gathering her bags, Jennifer set off toward the next store with Raylyn at her shoulder. Both were less quiet now that they had been out for a while, yet, there was still a heavy cloud of silence hanging dismally over them. As they set off down the street, Raylyn's lips pursed as a thought ran through her mind. ~We're going to see Needy sooner or later. . . How did I get caught up in this mess? I don't want to lose Needy, but. . .I don't want to love a woman who doesn't love me. . .~

She swiveled her eyes cautiously and looked at Jennifer. The girl was smiling pleasantly, swinging her bags lightly. It seemed impossible that tears could fall from eyes so happy, that pain could make her face cross. Yet, she had seen it happen. She never thought a girl so strong would be so weak emotionally. It was strange in a way.

It was too ironic.

Raylyn's troubled stare did not go unnoticed. Jennifer kept silent, but she directed her concerns toward the sidewalk where they would be hidden from view. She knew the girl was disturbed about something. She had seen it when she was standing on the edge of the stairs. It looked as if the girl was on the brink of crying. Yet, when she had asked her what was wrong, she said it was nothing. That was just a facade. She could see through the cracked mask, the strained smile. She knew something was wrong; she just had to figure out what it was.

Walking together, both to their own thoughts, neither one could know of the trouble brewing in the small town of Devil's Kettle.

Shivering, the dark haired boy shivered with pleasure as soft, warm skin brushed against his lips, drawing lightly down his neck. Opening a pair of vivid black eyes, he gazed into two ebony black ones, staring down at him softly. The boy chuckled softly with delight as soft butterfly kisses grazed softly on his forehead, tickling him while enticing his emotions. He lightly ran a finger down the girl's cheek that sat in front of him, holding him.

Stroking her cheek, he sighed. This was heaven. She was his to love.

"I love you, Needy."

The girl's eyes only stared back at him with flat eyes, black as the night. Then suddenly, with a jerk, the girl bent down a brushed a light kiss upon his forehead, making him smile.

"And I love you as well Chip."

The boy sighed happily as he snuggled closer. Then a sudden sly idea popped into his head. Sliding his hips around, he smiled seductively at Needy and let his hands slither up her broad chest and twirl around her neck. He stared deeply into her eyes with half lidded eyes. He let his tongue dart out and wet his lips quickly.

"Give me a real kiss this time, Needy. Please?"

Twitching, Needy slowly and smoothly maneuvered her hands underneath him into a slightly tipped position. Leaning downward, there seemed to be a glint in her dark eyes that made Chip shiver with excitement. He closed his eyes and let his lips part tentatively. He blushed as he felt the heat of her face begin to get closer.

Suddenly, before the plush lips touched his, he felt herself dropped onto the floor, squarely hitting him bottom. Flickering angry eyes open, his face flushed red, he looked with annoyance at who had disrupted his kiss. As his eyes focused on the figure before him, his face immediately flushed of color and he let his angry eyes drop to the floor. Without raising his head, he registered the figure's presence in his native language.

'Hello, Mom. How may I serve you?''

His mother smiled as she watched the boy squirm once again under her scrutinizing gaze. He enjoyed this game all too much. She couldn't help but grin when she had seen his son close his eyes and pant like a dog in heat as Needy had bent down to kiss him. Looking back to the girl now, she watched with amused eyes as the girl sat there, not trying to resume the kiss. She did notice the girl's blank state, seeming as if a dead zombie without command.

She frowned at this. Sure, she would act like she was of free will, but only when she was given an order. Without one, she would just continue to sit there, gazing off into space. But she smiled again as she remembered what her original task was and how it would help Chip and the motionless girl.

Reaching behind her, she pulled from off a table, a steaming bowl of freshly made noodles. Poising it in front of her, she pulled out a fork from the folds of her clothes and passed them carefully into Chip's hands. The black haired boy stared at the bowl, a bit perplexed at what she was supposed to do with it.

Sighing, His mother let a posing sincere smile grow on her face and she simply pointed from the bowl to Needy.

"Go ahead and feed some noodles to Needy. I'm sure she'll like it very much. It's specially made from some of my spices."

Without question, Chip nodded his head and stood up. Walking smoothly toward the expressionless girl, he slid carefully into her lap and dipped the fork into the noodles, gathering a few darkly colored noodles. He wasn't oblivious to the stained pasta, but said nothing in fear of what her mother would say.

"C'mon Needy, let's eat.."

His mother watched with careful eyes until she was sure that the girl had consumed the last of the ramen. She grinned as she watched the last bit of ramen slip between her lips. Now, the fun began.

--

"Can I get two packs of green tea?"

"Yeah. That'll be 3 dollars."

"Thanks."

Turning around, Jennifer placed the two packs of green tea in her bulging grocery bags and snorted slightly as she hefted another onto her shoulder. Turning through the limited space provided by the bags, she viewed Raylyn and she gave a cheerful smile.

"That's it Raylyn. I guess we better head back now. Or do you need anything for yourself?"

"No, that's all right," Raylyn responded quickly, "I'll come out later if I need anything. I have to get back to my restaurant soon any ways. Let's go drop Rhea's stuff off and then I have to go, okay?

"All right."

She looked at the brunette girl with concern evident in her eyes. Her face dressed in a slight frown, created slight creases of worry in her face. She still desperately wanted to know what had disturbed Raylyn so when she saw her standing on the stairs earlier. And why she seemed so anxious to go home. Letting her eyes fall slightly to her right, she could see the girl was in a pensive mood as dark clouds brewed around her face. She extended her hand, slightly faltering, and reached out to tap Raylyn's shoulder.

"Something up?"

Raylyn turned slightly, looking faintly over her shoulder at the girl. She turned her head sharply before the black haired girl could see her face. She felt another pang in her heart as she felt prodding fingertips, trying to see if she was okay.

She wiped the burning tears from her cheeks, as if trying to make it seem as if something was in her eye. When she was sure the evidence of her sadness and remorse was gone, she closed her eyes and winked at the girl giving a thumbs-up sign, signaling everything was fine.

Peeking through slit eyes, she could see the look of fake assurance creep along Jennifer's face as she tried to find any signs to reveal her true feelings of despair. She didn't want the girl to see her crying.

No, crying was a weakness.

Crying was for when you were alone and no one can hear you whimper loudly, cursing yourself for the pitiful creature you are. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she gulped down her guilt and pain and smiled pleasantly at the girl. Jennifer smiled back hesitantly before grinning fully with authentic cheer. Grabbing the bag she had left on the ground, she scooped it up with a huff and propped it on her hip.

"We better go soon if you want to get back to your restaurant at a decent hour," she started, "The sun's setting and it will be dark before you know it. Let's go."

Raylyn silently lifted her bags and began to fall in stride behind the girl, deeply engrossed in how she would be able to deal with Needy. Neither of them noticed the large crowd they passed standing around the remains of shattered windows that littered the ground until they heard a harsh voice that echoed and made them stop in shock.

"Get outta here, Lesnicky!"

Chip heard the back door slam and could almost feel the wooden hinges splinter and shake. Yet, he barely noticed anything as Needy's brushed upon his lips. He was once again sent into his fantasy world of bliss. He let his hands wander up her arm and lock with his as she raised higher with the kiss's intensity.

Then he saw it.

She suddenly felt Needy's wondering hands stop cold. Shaken from his thoughts, he turned in Needy's arms.

"What is it?"

All of a sudden, he felt the familiar flicker of an aura. Two. Close to them. Normally, he would have ignored it, thinking it just a normal passerby. Yet, as he felt the familiarity of the two, he paused.

One was a fierce and angry battle spark.

The other. . .was just dead.


	9. Last Breath

**Tension rises up**

**Let's Go!**

**--**

_**Chapter 9**_

"What. . . What's going on?"

Raylyn simply shook her head as she heard her companion's soft voice, confusion obvious. When they arrived, they saw a huge crowd surrounding the Resturant, blustering and buzzing around the restaurant like vultures feasting upon a rotting corpse.

Raylyn saw an occasional blur of red and white, but she couldn't make out any distinct features. Turning next to her, she could see that Jennifer was having similar problems. What happened next left her stomach fine, but began twisting and cutting her heart up.

Needy slipped her hands around Chip's waist.

Obligingly.

With an expression of disbelief, she continued to watch as Needy held him, enjoying his presence. Raylyn felt her blood freeze before it began to boil, heat rising up her back and burning her throat with indignation. 'Needy would never do this! Not to me! That stupid band geek must have done something to Needy's mind. There is no way she would ever do something like this. . .Not to me. That asshole is going to pay!'

Her blood scorching inside of her, Raylyn didn't feel Jennifer's presence beside her any longer. She didn't see the girl's expression crack, slowly crumbling away into a numb indifference. Her eyes stared at the couple, never wavering in their pain or sorrow. Her aura swam around her like a frigid wind, threatening to swallow her in its chilling maw.

She continued to stare.

Jennifer didn't watch as Raylyn's battle spark continued to ignite, licking along the frame of her body. She didn't notice that the girl's fists were clenched tightly, nails digging into the tender flesh of her palm. Her thoughts were only on the pair in front of her, something inside of her slowly growing numb. She didn't hear Raylyn's teeth grinding in fury at the sight before.

She only heard her heart cracking, falling apart.

Feeling only the tears that burned behind her eyelids.

Then, she turned, facing them.

Needy's boyish grin gripped Raylyn's battle spark and turned it into a sputtering flame. Her neck was hot as she gazed at her with friendliness. Something about her gave her the sudden impulse to run, to get away as Needy's arms dropped from Chip's sides. Yet, even as she began walking her was gingerly toward her, a welcoming grin on her face, she restrained herself and silently chastised herself, knowing there was nothing to fear from her Needy.

But, as she turned her eyes upon Needy's face once again, the unnerving feeling brewed stronger inside of her. However, by then, it was too late. Her shoes clicking to a stop, she smiled at Raylyn, and much to her surprise, gave her a friendly hug. She stood there, frozen for a moment. Then, Needy took a few steps back, waiting for some return of a response. Seeing none, her gentle smile slowly dipped. She patted her shoulder comfortably and looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong Raylyn?," she asked, searching her face, "Can't talk? Cat got your tongue?"

Raylyn's eyes immediately stared into her as she heard her last phrase. Swallowing the thick lump in her throat, she tried to sort through her thoughts.

There was something very strange going on with her.

Suddenly forgetting how to speak, Raylyn simply shook her head fervently. What else could she do? She was stupefied by her actions. At one moment it seemed like she was with Shampoo and the next, she's giving her hugs and acting like chums out for a good time. Even as she continued to smile like a happy idiot, she felt something inside tell her something was not right. Sure, the Chip bit threw that out at her, but no. . .it was something much deeper than just that.

Then, Ray;yn suddenly remembered what she had come to ask the young artist in the first place. What _they_ had come to ask her. A frown wrinkled her delicate features, a shiver running inside of her. Even though she could feel the warmth of Needy's hand on her shoulder. . . it didn't seem to comfort her, warm her, in the same way it always had. No. . . there was something that chilled her from her touch, made her want to shrivel into a fetal ball inside. She felt herself almost looking up at her fearfully.

Her stormy clay eyes stared back at her, something sinister flickering inside them before they changed to an artificial warmth once again.

"Raylyn? Is there something wrong," she asked calmly, her voice smooth and slick with oil.

As she spoke to her, she felt a lump grow in her throat, cutting off her breathing for a moment. "I. . . I. . ," she stuttered, her lips opening and shutting, swallowing only air.

Trying to speak, she suddenly froze. Her senses tingled, causing a chilling sensation to travel up from her toes and numb her head. It seemed to swirl around her in a cloud of freezing crystals, piercing her sides and digging inside her skin. Flinching, she turned stiffly, sensing something near her.

When her eyes fell upon the quivering form of her friend, they widened. Her black hair curtained her face from view as she stared at the ground. Her outline shook like a leaf in a storm as she seemed to be dealing with some inner turmoil.

"Jen. . .Jennifer?"

Hearing Raylyn's voice, Needy's eyes turned sharply, following the direction of her vision. "Raylyn. . .who are you talking t-. . . Oh, it's _her_ again."

Suddenly, Needy's grip on her shoulder grew a little tighter, twisting a bit of her shirt into fine threads. Raylyn winced as a prick of pain blossomed in her shoulder. Looking up slowly, she stared with fear as she saw his face. Her breathing seemed to be caught in her throat.

Her eyes. . .was so cold. She felt a deep rooted fear spread through her heart like a kudzu, her face growing apprehensive. It was the same terror that had seeded in her heart ever since she saw her face since their ruined _wedding_. She. . she hadn't meant to cause that much damage. . .She just. . . just. . wanted to protect Needy from making a bad decision. Yet, as she saw her face now, the fear grew larger then it ever had before. Her eyes were steely and still as they glared past her shoulder. For a moment, as she looked in her eyes, she thought that she was staring at her with that vehemence, that cold fury.

Surprise littered on her face in a sallow flush of color. Her hand gently shoved her aside, causing her to stumble slightly. Walking past her, she suddenly stopped and glared down at the shaking girl before her, her eyes burning with malice.

"I thought I told you to leave me bitch."

Raylyn's throat let out a gasp as she heard Needy. Why was she doing this? She never talked _this_ bad to Jennifer. Suddenly Raylyn remembered her speech with Jennifer.

("I. . .I asked her if she. . . if she love. . .loved me. But. . . .she said no.")

Looking back to Jennifer and Needy, she felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine as Needy towered over Jennifer, a menacing gleam in her eyes.

_Wham!_

She jumped slightly when Needy's arm snaked up from her side and slammed Jennifer against the wall. The girl fluttered to the ground, crumpling like a broken doll. Yet, as soon as she hit the floor, Needy was above her. Reaching down, she seized a mass of her white shirt and jerked her to her feet, pinning her to the wall. Without even a flicker of her eye, Needy slowly brought her face up to level with hers and grinned wickedly. Raylyn gawked as Jennifer's feet dangled uselessly, swinging as if she was a puppet with no strings. Suddenly, Needy's face turned sour.

"What? What could make you stop? I thought I told you to leave me alone. Get a fucking clue!"

Needy suddenly sneered, twisting her fingers in her shirt in tight knots. "I can't stand people who never listen. I think you need to be taught a lesson in respect. . . . the hard way."

Jennifer's head was bowed as she continued to hang motionlessly, save the slight swaying of her legs. Needy's lips curled like the Cheshire cat as she stared down at her. Then, with a sudden jerk, she grabbed her chin roughly and forced her head up so that her eyes were in contact with hers. Raylyn was appalled with the different emotions raging between the two.

Golden brown eyes were narrowed softly as sorrow streaked across in her eyes. Yet, she didn't let a single tear fall as she kept her face stern. But her sadness was apparent. Raylyn knew that Jennifer's heart was being torn to shreds by Needy's sharp clawed words, yet she hid it. She couldn't hide it all the pain though. The girl's lips were pressed firmly together, forcing back any sobs that would tear from her throat.

If opposite emotions could be people, Needy would have been one for Jennifer. Her eyes were bouncing merrily with a psychotic, demented gleam in them, enjoying the sight of her pain and suffering. Her mouth was curved in a horrid grin.

Her eyes suddenly growing more intense, Needy's free hand twitched at her side. Then, raising her hand, she let it rush by her speedily.

_Smack!_

Raylyn cringed when she heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Opening her eyes, she stared and gawked at the red hand mark that stained Jennifer's face. The girl's eyes were wide open in shock, barely recognizing the sting of the hard knuckled slap.

Needy seemed somewhat dissatisfied with her results and a disapproving frown grew on her face. She suddenly let go of the girl's shirt from her clutched fingers. She slid, slowly down the side of the wall as if having no support what so ever. Her legs arched up along the floor as she reached the bottom and sat there, still dazed from the blow she had received.

Eyes swirling with chaotic madness, a smile etched itself on her face, growing with sick pleasure. Slowly, she squat to her knees and observed her silently. Reaching out, she let her calloused finger trace the outline of her face. Jennifer flinched from her touch, as if it burned. With an interested grin, she grabbed her chin once again and jerked her head

Her eyes swirled with chaotic madness, a smile etched in her face that grew with sick pleasure. She squatted down in front of her and looked at her silently. Reaching down, she let her finger trace her face. She flinched under her finger, as if her touch were burning to the skin. With an interested grin, she grabbed her chin once again and jerked her head upward to reveal her face. Two thin rivulets ran down in her cheeks in salty trails.

Needy appeared unfazed as she saw her tears flow freely down her face. Raylyn felt something wrench inside of her as she saw the look in Jennifer's eyes. The look of pain and betrayal eating away at her heart was something all too familiar.

It was slowly killing Jennifer.

A sneer from Needy was the only response she received.

"You think that crying is going to save your pathetic life now? You have some nerve," she exclaimed as she glared down at her, "Trying to use tears against me. . . .fuck. . . that's low even for a bitch like you. You don't deserve to cry tears. . . you deserve to bleed."

Without a second word, Needy snapped her leg upward and planted her foot into her chest, thrusting her backward several feet. Flying through the air, Jennifer's form suddenly connected with one of the wooden tables in the room, food forgotten by previous customers in their escape from the earlier fight. As her back made contact with the table, she cried out, a scream ripping from her throat. The table cracked and buckled from the force suddenly applied and gave away. Splitting into two pieces, Jennifer's body toppled down to the ground in a broken mass. As silence settled over the room, Needy and the rest stared toward the landing spot where Jennifer lie.

She didn't get up.

Seeing this, Needy seemed satisfied and was about to walk back toward Chip and Raylyn when suddenly she heard a clutter behind her. Turning sharply on her heal, Needy, along with Raylyn and Chip, looked on toward the noise.

Rising shakily to her feet, a thin line of blood spilled down Jennifer, painting her face to look her names worth. She reached a hand toward her face and slowly wiped at the crimson streak. Looking down, she seemed dazed as she rolled the blood between her fingers. Then, letting her hand drop to her side, she fought a spasm that threatened to throw her on the ground, her body shaking. Yet, she stood firm and took the pain.

With her left hand hanging beside her, useless, she reached out with her right, stretching to the figure before her. A small, desperate smile lit her face with the utmost effort.

"N. . Needy," she sputtered, her body throbbing with each syllable, "I'm. . I'm sorry I caused. . .caused you so much pain. I was a f. . .fool and didn't . . . . understand. I'm sorry I didn't stop hurting you earlier. It was just. . .my defensive side of not. . . wanting to get close to you."

Needy seemed to hesitate for a moment, really listening to her.

Jennifer reached out further, her fingers splayed wide. "I promise I'll never try to hurt you again. I'm. . .so. . .so sorry. Please don't leave me. I. . .I don't want it to end like this. Let's just. . .go back. . .back to the way we were. . . please. . ."

Hearing her words, Raylyn felt tears sting at her eyes, almost matching the same tears that coursed down Jennifer's cheeks. Her emotions were taking control of her now, not caring who heard her speak. Waves of despair radiated off the girl in heavy waves, each stunted and broken down before Jennifer's still form like a wave upon the rocks. Her face was neutral as she stared at the girl, a silent bitter coldness surrounding her in a dark cloud.

Then, in a sudden blur of red, she was disappeared from her vision.

Eyes searching frantically around the room, Raylyn searched for any signs of the girl. Suddenly, she heard a slight rasping toward her left. Whipping her head toward the sound, she felt her hands reach to cover her gaping mouth.

Jennifer rasped out some ineligible words as she clawed frenziedly at the steel grip that enclosed around her neck. Her feet kicked slightly, jerking in erratic movements as she dangled above the ground. Needy's face was basked in a cold glow, a small dark smile tainting her face. With a grin, she squeezed tighter, clenching her fist tighter around her delicate neck. Jennifer scratched more desperately at her hand, her nails making small cuts.

Soon, a few seconds passed and Jennifer's frantic hands began moving sluggishly, as if her hands were running through mud. Her jerking feet came to a slow stop, swaying lightly. Jennifer's hands dropped to her sides, swaying with the rest of her body. Then, with as might as she could muster, she looked the girl straight in the eyes. Her eyes grew glazed as tears began to swell.

With a slow movement, she lifted her hand and rested it on the girl's cheek. Cradling it carefully, she gazed into her eyes, even as she held her neck. Needy didn't make any movement to flick her hand away, she only continued to hold and stare coldly at her. Jennifer smiled a small, quiet smile as she held onto her cheek. With softened eyes, she opened her mouth and rasped out with all the energy she could muster.

"Needy. . . .I. . I know that I've been such a bitch to you, but I . . . I just wanted to say. . to say. . I. . . I. .. love you. I'm sorry,. . . .Needy. . ."

With her name breathed off her lips, Jennifer's eyes slowly closed, a peaceful look on her face. Her heart slowed to a stop, the beat dull and shallow under her fingertips. As her vision darkened, Jennifer's last sight before blacking out was Needy's face, a growing smile on her face, increasing with satisfaction.

Jennifer's heart stopped.

--

**Oh my God..!**

**I'm so sorry guys..!**

**Review away!**

**_andreichen07_**


	10. Pitiful Sorrow

**More tension up for grabs…**

**Let's Go!**

--

_**Chapter 10**_

'Jennifer Check. . . .loves her?'

Chip Dove couldn't believe it.

(I. .. love you. . . .)

Yet, even as the boy shook his head, the caring words echoed through his mind, taunting him. How. . . How could she love her? Whenever she saw Needy with her, they were either bickering or fighting, constantly getting on one another's nerves. So. . .how could she love her?

How could she love the girl that was strangling her now?

Although he was utterly perplexed about their actions, he knew that in the back of his mind what the answer was. Chip had always known since the first time he saw Needy looking at Jennifer. But, he tried to deny it. He tried to lock it away in his heart, only releasing it in the night when no one could see the fierce warrior cry.

He knew what it was. . . and it was eating away at him.

It hurt every time he made ramen for Needy, her eyes looking for Jennifer. It hurt every time she went to save _her_. It hurt when she tried to get away from her, in fear that Jennifer would insult her.

But most of all, it hurt when he saw her smiling at Jennifer.

She never smiled like that for him.

He saw the answer in her smile. He saw that she wanted a girl who didn't latch onto her. She wanted a girl who was independent and didn't want her. She didn't want a girl who drooled over her in adoration.

She wanted a challenge.

Chip tried to ignore her, but it seemed futile. His heart would ache the more he tried to stay away. But what could he do? She was in love with another girl.

Yet. . . he didn't want it to be so and deployed another plan to split them apart. And like always. . . it turned out wrong.

His plans always failed.

Suddenly, he was distracted from his thoughts as he felt a sudden dip in an aura. His head jerked up and he gasped. Jennifer was slowly dying. His mind suddenly swirled in turmoil. He had to stop Needy. This. . . this plan wasn't right. He never wanted to actually hurt Jennifer. He only wanted to push her out of the way. So what was making her act this way? It couldn't have been the drug from the previous night.

Suddenly, it clicked. The ramen.

His mother must have slipped something into the ramen, making her act like this.

No, he wouldn't let it end this way.

A bitch or not, he wouldn't stop from helping a person in need.

Straightening his form, he suddenly rushed over to the two. Chip reached out and latched onto Needy's arm, tugging with all his strength. As Needy felt the strain on her upraised arm, she turned wordlessly and stared at Chip with her eyes vacant of emotions. She tried to shrug him off gently, but he clung tightly to her arm, refusing to let go.

"Hey Chip," she whispered, her voice riddled with confusion, "what are you doing?"

"Stop this, Needy!" Chip cried out as he mustered all his energy, his black eyes staring at her for a moment, "You're killing her! Stop it!"

With silent eyes, she gazed at her for a moment, almost evaluating whether or not to listen. Then, she consented to her wishes and let her finger splay from their clutched position around Jennifer's neck.

As her neck was freed, a gush of air entered her throat as her lungs inhaled the deprived oxygen greedily. She fell to the ground with a heavy thud, her body collapsing ungracefully. Chip quickly slid his arms from Needy's and fell into sitting position beside Jennifer. Reaching down shakily, he let two fingers prod carefully at the tender muscles near the platysma of Jennifer's neck. He tried her best to ignore the angry blue and black blotches that littered her neck where a relentless hand had held her.

Needy's hand.

Feeling a slow, trembling heartbeat, he shifted onto her legs and pressed skillful fingers gently around the skin surrounding the girl's collarbone. Standing up, he could see with her trained eyes, the steady flow of the girl's aura, rapidly enveloping Jennifer's body in a warm cocoon of energy. Before he could reach down to press some more ki points to allow the ki to stream more fluidly, he felt a hand enclose around him and lightly jerk his back. Chip found himself facing the questioning face of Needy, her dark eyes brewing with confusion.

"Chip," she questioned lightly, her gaze unwavering, "why are you helping her? Why did you make me stop? Do you want her to destroy the love between us? She's trying to manipulate our emotions. Why do you allow her to live?"

"Needy, I want you to stop killing Jennifer," Chip answered, his voice trembling slightly.

"But Chip, obstacles are for killing, remember?"

Chip's eyes darkened slightly as he heard her steadfast reply. 'That's right. . . .Obstacles are for killing. . . .But is it really worth it?'

Turning back to her, he tried his best to answer her, knowing that whatever he said would be no help to the girl. How could she understand? He made her act like this after all.

"Don't kill her. She not a obstacle," Chip tried to explain, "She's only…Jealous. Leave her alone." Needy slowly nodded, trying to understand the twisted logic. Turning toward the crumpled heap below her, she frowned. Disgust in her eyes, she spat next to her prone form.

"I know you heard him you, bitch," Needy said evenly, her eyes burning holes at her, "I personally would have ended your pathetic life, but because of Chip's wish, you're still here. Oh, and you loving me? That's a load of shit to me as far as I'm concerned. I would never love a worthless piece of trash like you."

Needy's face tightened as she spoke. "I may have spared you this time, but if you ever get in our way again, I won't make the same mistake twice. You can be sure of it."

Turning, she smiled pleasantly at Chip, sliding her arm around his waist. "Let's go Chip."

As they left the restaurant, Chip tried to turn in her embrace, glancing back worriedly at Jennifer's fallen form. Raylyn was frozen as they passed by her. She didn't know what to say or do. Needy simply led Chip out the door.

No one saw the silent tear that rolled from Jennifer's battered eye.

--

**Okay I'm so evil…**

**I'm sorry..!**

**_andreichen07_**


	11. Dead And Gone

**Another dramatic one…**

**Let's Go…!**

--

_**Chapter 11**_

As the sun drew back behind a heavy blanket of thick clouds, the darkness of night splattered about like paint on a canvas, soaking into the sky. Yet, as the electric powered streetlights flickered on with the darkening sky, a figure, shrouded in a short chef outfit, a large white bow adorning a long mane of hair, could be seen running. From the features, the figure's identity leaned toward the feminine side. Her head jerking side-to-side, she ran along the park's sidewalk.

Trees littered the park, branches stretching out to the sky. The silent beauty of the cherry blossoms littered the sky and ground with their pink spray. Yet, although an astounding and breathtaking sight, the girl seemed unaware that surrounded her. That, or she wasn't there to look at the trees flowers.

Her feet pounding along the pavement, she suddenly jerked an abrupt halt as she reached the end of the path. Joining with a circlet, four other paths sprung out from the circlet of granite and stretched out into other folds of the part, engulfed in a swarm of soft pink petals. In the center of the circlet stood a fountain.

White, marble hands were braced outward, spread out slightly from a similarly designed chest. A peaceful yet sad expression was etched on the young childlike face. With feminine curves in the marble face, the small statue of a girl had her eyes opened, dark and hollow while water flowed from her eyes. The water fell with silent grace into the outspread hand and swirled into the ringlets of water below her bare feet.

Yet, the beauty of the statue's life like appearance only seemed to elude her. Her eyes were vivid and searching for something else than the sculpted piece before her. As the fine lines around her eyes form wrinkles, she squinted and stared into the sea of cherry blossoms covering the trees in a thick blanket. Raising her hands to her mouth, she yelled out, amplifying her voice with her hand-framed mouth.

"Jennifer! Please come out! I want to talk to you. I know you're hiding somewhere in here."

After a few moments of lasting silence, a small whisper responded, "Just. . . just go away Raylyn."

The brunette turned her head sharply toward the direction of the muffled voice. Among the brightly colored blossoms, she could see a dark shadow lurking in the branches. Walking slowly toward the tree, she tried to see Jennifer's face. Yet, as she reached the tree, she stopped and looked down at her feet. With a deep sigh, she started to speak.

"Jennifer. . . . .I don't. . .I don't really know what I can say to comfort you. I can lie and give a whole load of bullshit saying I know exactly how you feel. . . but I don't. I know you're hurting right now Jennifer. I know you're hurting bad.

Well. . . I'm hurting too. But I know it's different than you. I'm little confused right now. . . Heck, what am I saying? I'm _really_ confused right now! . . . . But. . . .I'm not sure whether I'm angry or sad." Raylyn stopped and looked toward the tree for a brief moment. "But. . . I know there's just gotta be a way to work this out. There always had been hasn't there? . . . . .Please Jennifer. . . . just come down. Don't hide from me. I'm your friend remember?"

The deafening silence hung in the air. Then, a rustling among the branches could be heard as a soft thump sounded close to the ground. Jennifer waited and grasped her arms lightly. As Jennifer stepped into the buzzing electric light, Jennifer's eyes grew soft. Purple and blue blotches beset Jennifer's pale skin. Along her forehead was a thin, crusted line of dried blood. The thing that made Raylyn shiver was when she saw Jennifer's eyes. They were cold and dead. The fighting spark that she had seen for so long in Jennifer's eyes was gone. . . .flickered out.

"Jennifer. . . ," whispered Raylyn, clasping her hands together.

Jennifer's eyes moved mechanically toward her, her face devoid of emotions. Her lips were pursed silently, reminding Raylyn of her older sister's ice queen expression. Raylyn hesitated for a moment, but then walked slowly toward Jennifer. She reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, but Jennifer merely stepped back, out of her reach. Raylyn's hand stayed in the air for a few moments before she let it fall to her side.

"Jennifer, please talk to me," Raylyn mumbled, concern in her eyes, "I know. . . I know what Needy said to you. But maybe. . . .maybe talking will lesson the pain. Maybe Needy was just-"

Jennifer's face grew somewhat agitated as she heard the words, a small sneer growing on her face. She lashed out at Raylyn, grabbing her shirt in a fist and pulling the startled girl forward with the brute strength everyone knew her for. Raylyn's eyes were wide as she stared at the girl, her face contorted in fury as she narrowed her eyes. In a brief moment, she thought that Jennifer would yell at her. . . .but suddenly she stopped. She let got of Raylyn's shirt and let her stumble back.

Raylyn stared at Jennifer, still startled from the sudden attack. She was about to question the girl when suddenly she heard a slight snicker. Jennifer was laughing? "Jennifer," she exclaimed with worry and began to walk toward the laughing girl.

"Don't come any closer, Raylyn."

The chef halted in her footsteps.

Jennifer slowly lifted her head, her eyes harsh. "Why Raylyn?," she asked with bitterness, "Why do you always defend her? It's because you love her right?"

Raylyn nodded slowly in response.

"Do you want to know why I just let her attack me like that? Without attacking back?"

The brunette was silent.

"I let her. . . because. . . .I love her."

Raylyn just stared on sadly, a clenching on her heart.

"Don't you understand, Raylyn? I love her. I've. . .," she paused to laugh, "I've loved her for a long time. She may act like a jerk at times. . . .but I loved her. That's why I took all her comments as truth. I was hoping she loved me too. . . ."

Jennifer looked up at Raylyn fully in the eyes.

"But now. . . now I see that she doesn't. I only hurt her for all those times I pushed her away. I may have loved her. . . . but. . . I was afraid," Jennifer's form started to tremble, "Raylyn, don't you understand me?! I loved her with all my heart, I was just afraid. . . afraid of rejection."

Jennifer was beginning to cry now, her cheeks growing red with emotion. Raylyn was lost for words as she swallowed a thick lump in her throat. "But now. . . ," Jennifer croaked, her voice drowning in her tears, " I see that. . . I see that my fears have come true. . . . I waited too long. I hurt her too much. Too long. . ."

Her tears continued to fall, but she stood still and tall, trying to hold back the sobs. Raylyn's heart went out to the girl. She slowly wrapped her arms around Jennifer's shaking form and let her cry. She couldn't fathom the kind of pain and turmoil the girl was going through. She just let her cry.

And inside, in the deepest part of her heart, she knew things would never be the same again in the small town of Devil's Kettle.

--

**Very Angsty…**

**Would you agree..?**

**Review away..!**

**_andreichen07_**


	12. Leaving Devil's Kettle

**Another Chapter**

**Let's Go!**

--

_**Chapter 11**_

"Are you serious?"

Nod.

"But. . . Jennifer. . . ."

Shaking her long locks, she put up her hand, stopping Raylyn's stuttering lips. Closing her eyes, Jennifer took in a deep breath, trying to cool her jumpy nerves. Opening them, she looked up to the darkening sky above, the fingers of midnight reaching across the sky, curling around the shining stars.

'Can I really do this?'

Facing toward Raylyn once again, Jennifer watched as her friend's eyes widened, realizing what she truly was going to do. Suddenly, she reached out, grabbing Jennifer's sleeve with a sudden jerk. "Jennifer. . .," she murmured, "you. . . you can't. .. . ."

A slow smile dimly lit Jennifer's face as she saw Raylyn's face scrunch up in worry wrinkles. "It's okay, Raylyn. I'll be fine. I just. . .," Jennifer felt the lump getting so big in her throat that she could barely breath, "I just have to. . . go away for a while. . . .Just. . a little while. . ."

"But Jennifer," Raylyn started, "you can't do this on your own! It isn't. . . right. . . . .it just . . . supposed to end this way. . ."

"What do you mean?"

Raylyn felt her frustration mounting, "Dammit Jen! This isn't. . . ," she was close to crying in annoyance, "This isn't the way it's supposed to be! We're all supposed to stick together and beat all the bad guys. We're supposed to be competing with one another. . We're not all supposed to separate. . . not like this. . . ."

Raylyn clenched her eyes shut tightly. She forced out the pain that she felt in her heart and tried to keep a reign on her wild emotions. This wasn't right. The gang wasn't supposed to split. No matter what the tricks, anger, and hate, nothing ever broke them up and sent them different ways. They always just brushed it off and continued to fight with one another. Whether it be for simple survival or chasing after the affections of Needy. . . .

Was it really her fault?

Suddenly, Raylyn was startled when a hand patted her shoulder lightly. Opening her eyes, she stared somewhat confused as Jennifer smiled at her softly. As she stared in the amber pools, she could see that although her face was smiling, trying to reassure her, she could see in Jennifer's eyes that she was struggling to keep a calm composure up.

If she didn't act quickly it was going to crumble. Raylyn could see it clear as day.

"Everything will be fine," Jennifer mumbled, "Just. . . just imagine I'm going away for just a little while. I'll be back. For now. . . I have to leave. If I don't. . . I don't know how I'll fair. . ."

Everything was not going to be fine.

"Where are you going to go," Raylyn asked quietly.

Jennifer reached up and rubbed the area between her eyes, trying to stop the tears that seared in her eyelids. "I don't know. . .wherever I can go. I have to get. . get away from here. . . get away from her. . . just for now. . ."

Without waiting to hear or see Raylyn's reaction, Jennifer flicked her view down at the ground. For a moment, there was a pregnant pause. Both knew what changes were ahead. Neither was ready to face them.

"Raylyn," Jennifer whispered slightly, "I. . . I want you to love Needy. I don't think that Chip really loves her, it's more from lust and his rules. And I don't think she even _likes_Colin . . . . . I know she loves you. She truly cares for you. Before we met at the sandbox, you were already there by her side. I came too late. I really got to know her when you left for France in the 1st Grade. And honestly, I think that you'd make the best friend for her."

Raylyn's eyes were soft. "Jennifer. . but-"

"Promise me Raylyn," Jennifer pleaded, "Promise me you won't let Chip do anything to her. Please?"

"But Jennifer-"

"Fuck, Raylyn! Promise me!"

With a small sigh, Raylyn relented. "I promise."

Jennifer's fake smile grew wider. "Thank you."

Finished, Jennifer started walking down the street toward her house. Raylyn sped to catch up with her. "Where are you going now?," she asked.

Without glancing at her companion, Jennifer muttered, "To my place. I have to pick up a few thing before I go. I also. . . . ," her eyes grew hard, "have to make a deal with Lee."

As they walked further along, the silence pressed down all around Raylyn like a depressing cloud. She glanced at Jennifer. Steely eyes gazed forward, no emotion or pain in them. They were just. . . empty. She knew that as she stared at her former competition, that the once fiery soul that lit her eyes. . . was gone. Replaced with it was a sad, mourning, deadness.

She was a walking shell of the girl she once was.

'What have you done Needy? . . . .What have you done?'

--

**What do you think guys..?**

**Review away..!**

**_andreichen07_**


	13. Being Alone

**Thanks for the reviews..!**

**I hope I didn't disappoint you guys..**

**Read away..!**

_**--**_

_**Chapter 13**_

In the town of Devil's Kettle, a couple blocks down the street from the Restaurant, a modern house sat, age creeping in the sagging figure of a house. Inside one room in particular of the house were two people arguing. One, a girl with dark locks stared at this girl before her. As the blonde bangs swung against her head, the girl could only mutter a few words in anger.

"As your sister's friend, you at least owe this to me."

Lee flicked flippantly at the strand that brushed in her eyes. With a smirk, she raised her hands as if there was nothing else she could do. "I'm sorry, Jennifer. A fee is a fee, no matter what suit you put them in. And my dear Jennifer, you do know how that would affect my reputation if I did a favor for you _free_. . . . ."

As the known ice queen said such, she felt as if she suddenly made a disastrous mistake. Something slowly snapped inside her. She didn't know why, but there seemed to be a chilling air surrounding her, crackling as if cold flames flooded around her.

For just a moment, she felt scared.

"Well Lee. ," Jennifer snapped lowly with a bitter touch, her eyes glowing dully, "I see what terms we stand on. I hope that you are happy with your decision. May I implore what your fees are for not tracking me down or telling anybody where I go?"

Lee gulped. This was not like Jennifer at all. There was something wrong. . . something different about her. "15,000 dollars."

Jennifer closed her eyes and nodded in agreement. Reaching into a pocket, she withdrew the amount and silently placed it in Lee's open hand. The whole process was mechanic to Lee now. She curled her fingers around the money, and watched silently as Jennifer began walking out the door.

As the door clicked quietly behind her, Lee took in a breath of relief. How long had she'd been holding her breath? Running a hand through her hair nervously, she stared back at the door.

Something happened. . . something bad.

And she wouldn't stop until she found out.

Staring dimly at the floorboards beneath her feet, Raylyn could feel the tension in the air, so thick, she felt she was drowning in it. Taking a slow breath, she could feel the eyes in the room staring at her back as she waited for Jennifer. She didn't care if they stared at her or not.

After all, having Jennifer working on a project and spending the night at Raylyn's was a very unbelievable story.

Raylyn looked slightly past the first stair. 'Come on, Jennifer,' she looked back at the Check's and Needy's mother and smiled, then turned back to the stairs, 'I can't take much more of this. . . . . '

Although no one said anything, Raylyn knew that everyone in this house didn't like her too well. But then. . . she wouldn't like herself too well if she destroyed her wedding. Still, it didn't soothe the burning stares at her back. Pulling one of her smaller spatulas from her belt, she twirled it back and forth, a nervous habit of hers.

Just when she thought she would be consumed with the heat of the glares pressing upon her, Raylyn suddenly heard a door click. Flicking her eyes upward, she saw Jennifer making her way down the stairs, a small pack resting on her back. Staring back at Raylyn, Jennifer saw the nervous twitching of Raylyn's form and descended quickly down the stairs.

She knew that she shouldn't have made the girl wait so long, but she didn't think Lee would be so. . . unwilling to comply to her requests. Raylyn said good-bye to Jennifer's mother, Rhea and Needy's mother and tried her best not to dart out the door. She nervously stepped out the door. Jennifer sighed and looked back to her family.

She didn't look at their sad faces, seeing something beyond just a night away. They could tell something was happening. Everyone could. But what could they do? Jennifer's eyes slid to her mother. She could see that she was holding back a sadness she couldn't understand. Yet, she saw her smile, betraying the emotions she just couldn't comprehend. Her eyes softened as she watched her.

Jennifer smiled briefly at her, holding in the feelings of torment that plagued her. She was so close to breaking down, telling her that she was a fool for ever planning to do something like this. Yet, she kept up her barrier, biting her lip.

The next person sent a dent in her wall.

Rhea's eyes smiled gently at her, sending her sister love and concern. Jennifer could barely stand it. Her tongue swam dangerously near her lips, threatening to spill her every emotion. She latched onto her tongue and stopped it. No, she wouldn't let Rhea bear such a burden. She didn't deserve it.

She had to get out of here soon or she would crack.

"B. . . Bye Mom," Jennifer started, her tongue tumbling, trying not to cry, "Bye Rhea. . . I'll see you guys. . . tomorrow."

Her voice was beginning to crack.

They waved back to her and watched her until she left out the door. As Jennifer passed through the gates of their home, she felt something warm slip down her cheek. She held her head high as she heard the gate slam shut behind her, echoing in her soul.

Seeing Raylyn, Jennifer reached up a hand and brushed away at the tear deftly. The salty streak on her cheek was forgotten. Smiling sadly at Raylyn, she started walking away.

Away from her family. . .

From her friends. . . .

From her life. . .

--

"Good-night my dear."

". . . . . Good-night, Needy."

". . . . ."

"Needy…I think it's time for you to g-!!"

"Mmm. . ."

Chip's eyes were wide and surprised as Needy's lips landed on his, choking off his speech. As he tasted her lips and took in the scent of her clothes, he closed his eyes, wanting to melt into this sensation forever. . . .

But with a jerk, he pulled back, pushing her away.

Looking up at her confused face, he saw it quickly change into a challenged grin. He felt her strings of longing jerk inside him. Why. . . why couldn't it just end happily? Why couldn't. . .

Why couldn't she just love him?

With all his heart he wanted to accept her warm embrace, feel the kisses on his lips. Yet, as he watched her, he knew that no matter how many times he told himself it was alright, it could never be. He may gain her kisses and passion. . . but there was no true love in her eyes, embraces. . . she was simply being controlled.

Closing his eyes and forcing back the tears of pain, he pushed her away and slid behind the door to the restaurant, separating them. He didn't look back at Needy, he ran up the stairs and into his room, throwing himself onto the bed.

Grabbing a pillow, he clenched his eyes shut and clutched the pillow close to him, throbbing tears coursing down his cheeks. They burned. Why did the pain hurt so much? It plagued his mind as he cried into his pillow.

But in his heart he knew the answer.

No matter what he did. . . Needy would never love him.

She would never return his love.

With a shocked sigh, he felt something inside of him snap. A dark, demented part of his soul was freed and spread through him like a kudzu. He clutched his nails into his hand until blood spilled onto his pillow.

He couldn't breathe as the thought ran through his mind.

For once in his life. . . he was truly. . .

Alone.

--

**What do you think..?**

**Review away..!**

**_andreichen07_**


	14. Silent Tears

**Just read guys…!**

**Comment me…**

**--**

_**Chapter 14**_

I am strong,

I stand tall

Nothing will break me

I will not fall

My heart will not break

Standing still through all my fears

Time will pass and things will heal

As the world goes by with my silent tears

. . . . . . . . . . .It was a poem that she had memorized since early age. She had practically engraved it on her heart, using it as her fortified wall against all pain. Sometimes it worked. . . .sometimes it didn't. Yet, she kept it close to her heart and repeated it silently in her head whenever she was about to cry. . . whenever the pain was too much.

It stopped her from falling apart.

Looking to her left, she watched as Jennifer trudged slowly forward, keeping a slow but determined pace. She couldn't see the girl's face behind the curtain of her dark hair. A frown decorated her features. Knowing how the girl was feeling, she could guess that Jennifer was probably struggling not to cry. . . . . or maybe she gave up already.

'. . . . Jennifer. . . . '

Suddenly, the aforementioned girl stumbled over an uneven edge in the sidewalk. She tilted for a moment before straightening. Grabbing onto the wall, she steadied herself. But she stopped altogether for a moment. Brushing back the dark curtain with a pale hand, Jennifer turned toward her friend. A thin frown brushed her features as she studied the brunette's face.

"Raylyn," she mumbled her voice dead and numb, "Don't look at me like that. I'm fine. You'll be fine. . . .Everything will."

With that, she adjusted the pack on her shoulders and began walking a bit faster down the sidewalk. Raylyn stared at her retreating back for a moment simply wondering. Would she ever know the Jennifer she had once known?

Looking up slowly with saddened eyes, Raylyn stared after her. No, she couldn't . . . she would never be the same. Suddenly, Jennifer curtly turned around the corner. With a poignant sigh, Raylyn ran to catch up with her.

"Jennifer," she cried out a bit as she turned the corner, "Wait up. . . You walk too. . . . fast. . . ."

After cutting around the corner, Raylyn saw Jennifer's form suddenly stop and stiffen noticeably. About to complain to Jennifer about her speed, Raylyn was cut off when she soon too stopped and grew numb as a chilling coldness swept through her as if Death itself had touched her.

In her head she slowly began mumbling the poem.

. . . . I am strong. . . .

Raylyn heard her steps coming closer as she approached them, her black, rubber shoes slithering into the flickering, harsh glow of the streetlight.

. . . . .I stand tall. . . . .

The light cast a florescent glare on her black pants. . .then on her black hoodie…

. . . . . . Nothing will break me. . . . . .

"Hey, Raylyn," she whispered from her upturned lips.

She was going to snap soon. This was going to slow drive her insane.

"Hi, Needy," she fearfully breathed back in short breaths.

Raylyn watched as the stormy blue eyes she had loved so much flicked from her and jerkily turned to Jennifer. Those same beautiful eyes were suddenly swathed in a boiling hatred. She saw her hands suddenly tighten into fists. A cold flame of bitter disgust ran rampant through her stiff form.

"So that bitch is here too," she snarled, her thin lips turning into a smirk as she watched her wince slightly.

Jennifer shook for a moment, nearly falling, but she stood, her face dull and stoic. Her lips straightened into a thin line. Clutching the straps of her pack tightly, she stared at her blankly.

Her face didn't shift the slightest bit as she took a step closer, a barely contained violence igniting her body. The same malevolent grin tugging at her lips. Jennifer stood still as she stepped another step closer. . . .

. . . . . I will not fall. . . .

"You damn slut," she sneered, her eyes vivid with amusement at her pain, "You just wont go away will you? This world doesn't need shit like you. There isn't a damn thing you're good for."

Jennifer's eyes stared straight at her, her eyes hard and cold.

Needy seemed to enjoy this new Jennifer, one who didn't cry, didn't react. With an excited smile, she threw more threats at her.

"Stupid, stupid girl," she whispered in her ear, grabbing her shoulders from behind her, "Don't you know that no one loves you? That you just need to. . . die?"

Jennifer didn't blink.

Raylyn felt she had to stop her.

. . . . . .My heart will not break. . . . . .

Raylyn had seen Jennifer's spirit slowly die, taking everything away from her and leaving her as a dead shell of the person she once was. As hard as Needy tried, her comments wouldn't work on her deadened form.

Seeing her resist her and succeed, Needy's face twisted in rage. With an angry frown on her face, she shoved her forward from behind, throwing her several feet before she fell to the ground. Her pack was knocked off as she stood slowly, brushing off her knees lightly. Looking up, Jennifer's face was still numb, devoid of any emotions. There was no anger, . . . . no sadness. . . .

Needy was not happy.

. . . .Standing still through all my fears. . . .

Her face warped with a burning and unquenchable rancor, she snarled and with a slight blur, disappeared for a moment. Suddenly, she was there, standing before Jennifer. She grabbed her by her arms and lifted her so she was eye-to- eye with her. "Cry you little bitch," she declared as spittle flew from her cursing lips onto her pale face, "Cry!"

Raylyn stifled a cry of surprise and ran toward the two, determined that this time she wouldn't just stand by and watch. She wouldn't let Jennifer be broken again.

Jennifer remained dead. She simply lifted her eyes to her slowly. Her lips suddenly twitched. With a sad voice she whispered to her, "I won't cry. . . . I won't cry for your sake. Needy, I pity you."

Needy's darkly painted face suddenly froze, her mask suddenly cracking a bit to reveal a shocked pause in her anger. With a painful smile, Jennifer slowly leaned forward, closer to the girl's shocked form and. . . . . kissed her softly.

Raylyn froze in her tracks, only feet away from the two.

Her eyes already wide, Needy's eyelids blew black in surprise as she felt Jennifer's warm lips on her own. For just a moment, as she stood there, reveling in the tenderness of the kiss, the drugs running through her system seemed to slow down, letting her enjoy this one moment of freedom. She closed her eyes and let herself melt into the kiss, struck by how gentle her lips were.

Jennifer didn't want this to end, but she knew it had to as Needy's hands loosened around her arms and dropped her to her feet. Clenching her eyes shut, she kissed her roughly on the lips and dug into her pocket, withdrawing a metal needle. A clear fluid bubbled lightly in the clear tube behind it. A tear slipped down her cheek as she pulled back on the needle.

. . . . . Time will pass and things will heal. . . . .

Then, rushing her arm toward the skin beneath Needy's shoulder, she stabbed the needle into her arm, pressing down on the pump and filling her body with the clear liquid. Needy's mouth jerked away from hers as she screamed in pain. Her arm swung wildly and she batted her away roughly.

Looking at her arm, Needy angrily swatted at the needle sticking out of her shoulder and turned her fierce gaze to Jennifer. She slowly stalked toward her, her face angrier than ever. Reaching out for her, she grabbed for her shoulder when she suddenly, she stopped. Her face suddenly twisted in pain. Grabbing her head, a terrible wail retched from her throat.

Raylyn stared Needy's writhing form twist and spin around on the ground, screaming like a wounded animal. Her eyes were wide and stretched, bloodied nerves running rampant through her eyes, as her howls grew wilder and more pained. Needy's body jerked and twisted as spasms wrenched through her body. Seeing her kicking feet and flailing limbs smack the ground, Raylyn felt her nerves on edge and stepped closer to her form. . .

"Raylyn, don't touch her!"

Jerking away from her, Raylyn looked up to see Jennifer staring at Needy, her hand out and warding Raylyn back. Slowly, she stepped toward Needy's still wildly flailing form. Her howls grew worse as Jennifer approached her slowly. She clawed at the ground but seemed unable to reach her as her body jerked around. Raylyn watched as she stepped closer, the darkly haired girl saying something slowly under her breath. Raylyn strained her ear to listen.

"Four. . .Three. . . Two. . ."

Raylyn frowned in confusion. . . What was she doing?. . . . .

"One."

Suddenly, Needy grew still. Very still. With a sad sigh, Jennifer bent down and picked up the syringe that had been cast aside. Placing it carefully in her pocket, she walked toward Needy, bending to her knees.

"It was a medicine for her," she explained to Raylyn, her eyes cast down as she brushed some of her blonde bangs out of her face, "She was drugged."

"How. . .How did you know?" Raylyn stared unbelievingly at Jennifer.

Turning her eyes toward Raylyn, she whispered "I didn't."

"Then. . then how-"

Jennifer looked down at the ground, "I had to take my chances. This is a basic counter-drug that acts as a sedative while reducing or eliminating the effects of any other drugs present in the body. My father needed it. . . .before he died."

She looked back at Needy, "I was just lucky it worked. I had to take my chances."

Raylyn breathed out a breath of relief and squatted down beside Jennifer. "So. . .," she mumbled slowly, "Who did that to her?"

Jennifer's eyes turned hard and her lips thinned. "I don't know, but it was _some_ drug."

"I would say Chip," Raylyn started, "But he's never done anything _this_ bad. . . ."

Remaining silent, Jennifer suddenly stood up. Raylyn looked at her with question in her eyes. "What should we-"

"Grab her legs," Jennifer cut her off, reaching down for Needy's arms, "I'll take her arms. We'll take her to your place until she wakes up. I don't know what we'll do if we go back to my place. . ."

"Right."

--

**I hope I didn't disappoint you…**

**What do you think..?**

**Review away..!**

**_andreichen07_**


	15. Goodbye

**Just READ…**

**Thanks..!**

--

_**Chapter 15**_

Slowly they made their way to Raylyn's restaurant. Unlocking her door, Raylyn helped Jennifer drag Needy's slumped body up the stairs and onto bed. As they laid her out, the Check girl looked sharply at the chef. "Don't start getting any ideas. . . . ."

Raylyn looked hurt as she stared at Jennifer. "Now, Jennifer, why, I would never even dream of doing a thing like that."

"Uh-huh."

When they finally laid her down, they went downstairs. Raylyn locked the door shut behind her and leaned against the front door, the cold steel biting into her back. Ignoring the pain, she looked at Jennifer. "So what are you going to do? Now that she's fine you can stay, but-"

"I'm not staying."

Raylyn's eyes widened in surprise. "But," she stuttered, "but. . . but. . .why?"

Jennifer raised a hand to her face, rubbing her cheek. "I. . . . I have to. I. . . I can't go on like this. . . ."

Eyes softening, Raylyn spoke softly. "But Jennifer, Needy's fine now. Everything wi-"

"Fuck, Raylyn! Everything won't be fine," she whirled on Raylyn, a furious expression on her face, "I can't go on living each day where I feel as if I have no control over my life! Can't you understand this?! No. . . of course you can't. . . You don't know. . . ."

Jennifer took a breath and stared at Raylyn. "It doesn't matter if Needy's back to normal. This experience has shown me that I can't keep a reign on my feelings. That I'm not strong enough to control my own life. That. . . . I'm still a child."

"Everyone of you; You, Chip, Colin, Needy…You have all gone through a point in your life where you grew up, lost that childish and fearful side you once had. . . . But. . . . .I haven't. I'm still a child Raylyn. Do you know how it feels to look in the mirror and see a scared kid? I need. . . to get away. . . to grow. . . If I stay here. . . . I don't think I could take it. . . . . "

Raylyn watched as Jennifer spilled this new wave of explanation upon her. She had. . . had never thought of it that way. Thinking about it now, she saw that what Jennifer said was true. She herself had experienced the betrayal of losing a friend. That had made her realize her weaknesses and grow. But she had gone through so much to get there. . . . It was hard, realizing that she was all alone, that Needy had truly chosen pizza over her. But it made her stronger. . . .

Looking up at Jennifer, she was startled as she realized she was seeing a side of Jennifer she hadn't seen before. . . . A child. Of course she had seen Jennifer's pain and suffering, but that was only part of the bigger problem. Now . . . she saw a child, wanting to latch onto someone to cry and gather comfort from but. . . . There was no one.

'But does she truly have to go through this?'

"Raylyn," Jennifer mumbled, "I'm sorry I've caused you so much grief. I should have never gotten you involved in this mess."

"Don't worry about it," Raylyn forced herself to smile, clutching Jennifer's shoulder "I'm glad that I was able to get a friend out of you."

Reaching up to the hand on her shoulder, Jennifer squeezed Raylyn's hand and mouthed a small "Thank you."

Then, adjusting her pack, she stepped back and let Raylyn's hand hover a few moments before falling back to the chef's side. With a small and sad smile on her face, she ran into the restaurant and up the stairs. Raylyn stood silently outside, staring at the ground. She wasn't worried what Jennifer was going to do in her shop. She knew perfectly well what the girl was going to do. So she would interrupt her.

After all, saying good-bye to Needy was going to be hardest on her.

--

Upstairs, Jennifer opened the door and sat down by Needy's sleeping form. She watched as her chest fell slowly and rose up in a rhythmic pattern. Reaching deftly, she brushed her hair softly away from her forehead. Then, letting her backpack slide to the floor, she bent over her and looked deeply at Needy.

"I love you, Needs," she whispered to her, "I love you and I always will. Please don't feel bad for what you did. I know it wasn't you. Just always remember that I love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you, I love you now, and I always will hold you in my heart. There will never be a person that I cherish more than you."

A tear slid down her cheek and burned her flesh. No. . . she had to do this. She had to say good-bye. Casting a blurry glance at Needy, she leaned over and kissed her fully on the lips, crying silently as she did so. Inside her, she felt herself crumbling, but it couldn't be helped.

Breaking away from her, she blinked the tears out of her eyes and grabbed her pack. Standing up, she rushed downstairs and out the door. Wiping her eyes roughly on her sleeve, she gave Raylyn one last glance and whispered, "I'll see you later."

With that, she ran off down the street and out of Raylyn's sight. . . .

The chef felt something warm in her eyes. Tears that had needed to spill for so long took that time to fall. This time, she wasn't confused about why she felt sad. It wasn't because she lost a good friend. Not because of what Jennifer or herself and suffered. . . . .

She cried because she knew that for once, she completely understood the emotions shredding her heart apart. Raylyn cried because she had lost the last shred of her childhood and the darkness blinding her eyes had been lifted and revealed a whole new world to her.

Clutching her arms in the coolness of the beginning day, she looked at the rising sun and whispered out loud to herself the last part of the poem.

". . . . As the world goes by with my silent tears. . . . ."

--

**What do you think?**

**Review away!**

**_andreichen07_**


	16. Dreams or Nightmares?

**OK Sorry for the Long Wait…**

**Let's Go..!**

_**Chapter 16**_

Wha. . . . Where am I?

As she lie there, surrounded by the comforting darkness of her mind, the girl with the deep blue eyes flicked them around. Yet, her wondering eyes found nothing except the inky blackness that surrounded her, twisting and writhing around her like ebony snakes. Lifting a hand, she stared at it dimly. She saw it flicker and shift, as if moving slower than it should. It was strange, she thought.

Slowly, she pulled herself up off the ground and stood up; there was an endless abyss of darkness that seemed to meld into a seemingly solid ground. Yet, as she moved forward, the black murkiness engulfed her feet like tar. Each time she lifted her foot, a wet pop followed, the inky shadows molding back and filling the holes she made.

She tried vainly to reach out and grasp something, anything, tangible in the darkness to find her bearings, but there was nothing. Her blonde colored braid whipped to the side as her head jerked back and forth, surveying her surroundings with a new anxiety. "Where am I?!" she yelled out to the darkness. Except, when she opened her mouth, nothing came out as she screamed. She felt her lungs burn as she yelled, but the hush continued with a deafening silence.

Grabbing her throat, the girl's eyes grew wide. "Someone," she tried to scream, "Anyone! Help me!"

Yet the muteness was the only presence that answered her calls. The girl slowly sank to her knees. Reaching up, she grabbed her head as her knees sank into the dark muck. "Help me," she whispered, her breathing in short breaths, "Please. . . help me. ."

She fell to the ground on her side, pulling her legs to her chest. She didn't mind as the dark liquid crept around her face, filling into her eyes and nostrils. Clenching her eyes shut, she tried to push away the awful feeling growing inside of her. She had felt this terror before. . . Deep inside the pit. . . . deep inside the hole. . . . . where the cats had found her. . . . deep inside the darkness.

"Jennifer. . .," she whispered deftly, "Where are you?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to force out the darkness.

"I'm right here Needy."

Her eyes suddenly flew open. There was a voice, actual noise. The blackness had filled her eyes, but as she sat up, it spilled like tears down her cheeks. Needy felt relief flood throughout her. There, standing just a few feet away was Jennifer.

Sitting up, she fumbled to her feet and ran to her. But she quickly put up her hand before she reached her. Needy stopped with a jerk, the thick liquid sloshing slightly. "Jennifer," she murmured, slight surprise in her voice as she heard himself speak "What. . . what's wrong?"

Jennifer wrapped her arms around her torso as she stared at her with a sad smile, tears stinging her eyes. "It's over."

"What? What do you mean?"

As a perplexing expression stretched over her face, Needy watched Jennifer close her eyes and sigh deeply, shaking like a leaf in a storm, "It's all over. Everything. I'm gone now. Gone. . . gone. ."

Needy's eyes screwed up in confusion. 'What was going on?' She shut her eyes and rubbed them for a moment as she heard Jennifer continue to mumble "gone" lower and lower. Looking up she gasped. As she watched her, strange crimson rivulets welled from above her eyes and streamed down her face.

But this wasn't what astounded her.

Continuing to chant the small mantra, Jennifer began to sink into the liquefied ground. Arms of the dark mass wrapped around her waist and pulled her down into the sinking pit silently.

Running forward, Needy reached for her as her shoulders beneath the surface. "Jennifer!," she yelled frantically, "give me your hands!"

She reached up one pale hand as her muttering "gone" lips slipped beneath the surface. Jennifer watched her silently now, her blue eyes gazing softly at her. Needy grasped her hand desperately, pulling with all her might. But it was to no avail. She looked down into her eyes as they watched her. Suddenly the liquid seeped into her eyes, turning the honey colored ones she had loved so long into pits of ebony. Her hair dipped into the liquid and winked out of existence, as did her head. Soon, only her pale hand remained, fingers limp as Needy continued to pull roughly.

But then, something seemed to pull her back roughly. Needy landed roughly with a grunt. Throwing her head upward, she watched with silent horror, as Jennifer's pale fingers curled slowly and slipped beneath the black pool. Back on her feet, she ran over to the spot. "No!" she screamed, falling to her knees and pounding the thickening liquid mass, "Bring her back!"

"But why would you want that, Needy?"

Needy's fist paused and she turned stiffly toward the voice. Her eyes widened in surprise. There, standing before her was Chip, his black eyes glancing at her, curious, yet strangely calm. "What are you doing here Chip! Did you put Jennifer in there!?"

"Yes," he replied calmly, striding over to her hunched form with a curved grin on his lips, "And I can do much, _much_ more. . . ."

A nervous knot grew in Needy's gut as she watched him saunter over toward her, a slight predatory gleam in his eyes. She noticed dimly that he was actually stepping on the murky surface, but was too busied with the way he watched her.

It was like a cat watching a mouse.

"Chip," she muttered, standing to her feet, "What happened to Jennifer? What did she mean when she said it was all over? Wh-!"

"Mmm." Chip mumbled underneath the smother of his kiss.

Needy pushed him away with shock. "What the fuck are you doing, you crazy band geek?!"

Chip never missed a beat as he came closer to her once again. "What do you think?"

Throwing her hands up, Needy tried to ward him off. "Wait, wait! At least answer my questions firs-ack!"

She suddenly stumbled and fell to the ground, the muck sloshing slightly underneath her. Chip drooped to his knees and crawled on top of her before she could get up. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her startled eyes. "First of all," he said, pulling his legs around her to frame her torso, "She's gone, disappeared." He reached down and unbuttoned one of the buttons to her shirt, "Secondly, what she meant is exactly that 'It's over.' She's gone and you're mine now."

Needy suddenly dropped out of her stupor and grabbed her wrists. He gazed at her dimly, a slight drop in his lips. "Chip. . . what are you talking about? What happened?"

He dropped close to where she held his wrists. She could feel his breath breathe on her neck. "You became mine."

Chip kissed her deeply and stopped. "You forgot her and became mine. _All_ mine."

Needy's jaw was slack with shock. As Chip bent down for another kiss, she pushed her off roughly and jerked upward to her feet. She stared in horror at Chip, blood now spilling lightly from his clenched hands. He sobbed slightly and reached out to her with his crimson stained hands. "Needy, Needy. . . why don't you love me? Why couldn't you love me?!"

Her eyes wide in fear, she shut them and suddenly burst off in speed. Leaving Chip's cries behind her, she tried to run away, to find someway to get out of here. As she ran, images suddenly began materializing around her. Some were vague, somewhere clearer. All flickered for just a moments time.

. . . An image of herself kissing Chip. . .

. . . .A woman hitting Jennifer. . .

. . . . Jennifer. . bleeding. . .

. . . Jennifer crying. . .

And suddenly she saw herself. . . laughing coldly. . .

What was all this?! She ran through the maze of images, faster and faster, trying to shut it out. But nothing seemed to prevent them. Finally, she stopped and fell to her knees. Grabbing her head, she clenched her eyes shut tightly. "Stop! Just stop!" she screamed, "Stop it!"

But the images continued to flicker, drilling into her brain.

She fell forward. "Please," she whispered, "Please stop it. It. . . . .hurts. ."

Suddenly she felt a warm hand grasp her shoulder. Looking up through confused eyes, she saw Jennifer's warm, smiling face. She leaned down beside her and whispered, "It's all right, Needy, I'm here."

With a wavering smile on her face, she saw her silently word, "Wake up, Needy. . ."

Then there was a blinding light. . . . . . . .

--

**How do you like it…**

**Sorry again for the late update…**

**Catch ya next time…**

**Review away…!**

**_andreichen07_**


	17. Waking Moments

**Author's Note: Hi guys! It's been a REALLY LONG while since I last updated this..  
and I do hope that you are still reading this…**

Anyway on with the show!

_**Chapter 17**_

". . . . .eedy. . ."

What was that?

"Nee. . ."

Who was calling her?

"Needy. . ."

So familiar. . . that voice. . .

"Needy. . . wake up . . ."

The voice that called to her sounded strange and distorted in her ears, almost as if she were under water. Needy reached up to pick at her ears, trying to clear them. When she didn't feel her hands rise, her heart fluttered a bit faster.

There was something very wrong. .

"Needy?"

That voice. . . so. . . familiar. . . Was it. . . could it be her? Could she have come back to her? As her eyeballs shifted under her thin folds of skin, she struggled to get her tongue to work as the words fashioned in her mind.

"He. . . . lp. . . me. . "

Cool hands suddenly slid lightly along her cheeks, grasping her face. As a thin finger stroked the side of her face, she heard a garbled whisper. Straining her clogged ears, she tried to understand the broken bits.

"Nee. . . . dy. . . You. . .aw. . ke?"

Needy felt frustrated. It wasn't fair. Why was she frozen like this, unable to open her eyes and see her smiling face again? Damn it! Why was it-

Suddenly her brow was pricked with a cold tingling, something slick trickling down the sides of her head. Strangely, her body seemed too calm down and her muscles began to twitch slightly. Needy's finger jerked lightly and suddenly she was able to move her fingers.

As a cool bead ran down her face and struck her eyelid, Needy felt a great strain seem to be lifted off her eyes. Blearily, she blinked slowly, widening her eyes. Soft, pale light burned her eyes like acid at first, but slowly, her pupils shifted to adjust to the moonlight pouring though the window.

A murky shadow appeared in her vision, a pale face watching her carefully. Seeing this, Needy felt a small smile of relief tug at her lips. Slowly, she reached her left hand toward the face. Noticing this, the shadow grasped her hand lightly as it started to teeter and buried its face in her hand.

So soft, Needy thought as the pale face rubbed against her callous hand. Her vision becoming sharper, she could tell the pale face belonged to a girl. Against her fingertips she felt small tears roll down. Reaching up her right hand with a slightly renewed strength, she used her thumb and wiped a thin streak of a fallen tear away. She never liked to see girls cry. Especially not her. . .

Straining her voice, she whispered through small gasps, "Don. . n't. . . cry. . . Jen. . . nifer. ."

Suddenly the small, soft hands holding her hands jerked away as if burned. Her large, clumsy hands fell away from the pale face, blurred features now twisted in slight despair. Blinking her eyes heavily, Needy tried to get a clearer look of who it was.

The pale face slowly became sharper, features more defined. A small nose and dark brown irises. . . . . This. . .this wasn't Jennifer. . . . No. . . It was. . .

"Ray. .Raylyn?"

If you can still review, please do!

aNdreichen07/Kryzdrei Gonzaga


	18. She is Gone

**NIGHTMARES**

**Author's Note: Another Chapter up for grabs ..  
I OWN NOTHING…  
(But I just wish I could own Jennifer and Needy )**

**Chapter 18**

Hearing her small, raspy voice utter her name, Raylyn bit down the pain that welled inside her and scrubbed at the salted tracks with a bitter vengeance. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply, listening to her own heartbeat for moment.

B-Bump. . . . .

She shouldn't be like this. . .

B-Bump. . . . .

She knew that she hated to see girls cry. . . .

B-Bump. . . .

But why. . . . .

B-Bump. . . .

Why did it hurt so bad to hear her utter Jennifer's name? Why did it still snip at her heartstrings, leaving her like a broken, lost puppet?

After all. . . Jennifer was her friend. . . .

"Raylyn?"

Opening her eyes, she looked at the ceiling for a moment and let the tears that threatened to spill seep back into her eyes. Raylyn hoped she wouldn't notice. As the deafening pause lingered on, she sighed and looked back down at her, a soft, sad smile marring her face.

Oh how her eyes lied. . . how they betrayed her. . . Any could see how she was feeling. How she was battling the inner turmoil inside of her with a silent mask. The whisper of a smile trembled on her lips as she faced Needy.

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake, Needy," she breathed through her clenched teeth.

Needy looked around the room with slow and unsteady eyes. With a sudden action set in mind, she tried to force himself off the floor, propping herself on her elbows. She managed to sit up. . . . until she flopped back onto the ground, heaving air into her anxious lungs.

"Needy, you shouldn't try to get up," Raylyn murmured worriedly as she replaced the wet towel on her forehead, "You took a pretty bad blow earlier."

Huffing slightly, Needy turned her pale blue eyes to Raylyn in confusion, "Wh. . . What do you. . . mean?"

Seeing that her coughing fit abated, Raylyn clenched her eyes shut and squeezed her hands tightly together. How. . . How was she going to explain this to her?

All of it, how?

How would she take it when she told him that she had been tricked?

That she had been snuggling with Chip, against her will?

That. . . that she had hit a girl. . . Jennifer. . . .

How. . . how would she take it when she found out. . .

She was gone?

**Author's Note: I'm very sorry about the SUPER LATE update.. been busy with school and stuff..**

if you guys have time to review please do!

aNdreichen07/Kryzdrei Gonzaga


	19. The Horrible Truth

**Nightmares**

**Author's Note: Again, I OWN NOTHING!**

:)

_**Chapter 19**_

Devil's Kettle thick blanket of night swelled about it heavily. Dark clouds began brewing, curling long, lazy fingers around the pallid moon. The stars winked out of sight as the dark span grew and molded the sky. Then, in a sudden instant, the soft hiss of raindrops slipped along the streets and rooftops, announcing their presence. Drainpipes began to groan and moan under the abrupt downpour, almost sounding human.

Normally the shift of weather would have been nice, but for some reason, there was a gloomy and despairing air about it. It was as if the sky was weeping for some unfortunate soul.

For a soul who's burning flame. . . was about to flicker out.

~

Damn it, Needy. . . why couldn't you just stay asleep a little bit longer?

Turning her head toward the dribbles of rain scurrying along the surface of the window, the girl bit her lip anxiously. She wasn't ready for this. Not now. Even 5 days after it had happened. . she wasn't ready to face her.

"Raylyn. . . is. . .is something wrong?"

She didn't want to see her curious face, etched with worry. She didn't want to see those innocent and inquiring eyes imploring her. Raylyn brought a few strands of her chestnut hair around her finger and curled it nervously about.

Please, please don't ask me, she cried out in her mind, clenching her eyes shut, Just let me disappear. . please. . .

"Raylyn, please look at me. Please. . . tell me what happened."

Clenching her nails into her fists, Raylyn restrained the growing fear inside her, threatening to destroy her carefully composed calm. Turning with a sigh, Raylyn turned.

Her lips were drawn into a careful smile, but her eyes shook with a budding terror.

Oh no. . . she knew something was wrong. Please. . . please give me strength. . . . . . ., she thought as she gathered her hands to her arms.

Opening her eyes to her face, she felt the beast inside her thrive on her fear once again.

But most of all. . . give Needy strength to bear through this.

~

"Raylyn, please look at me. Please. . . tell me what happened."

Even as she heard herself implore to her, she felt his heart slow in her chest and constrict in painful fear. Wh. . . . What could have happened?

Slowly she turned to face her, her brown eyes softened with a film of tears. This can't be good. She stared at her the way a mother would with a child when telling her some awful news. Her hands slid to her arms as if to bring her some comfort.

"Needy. . . ," she started, biting her lips slightly, as she shook away. . tears?

Slowly the blonde girl slid up into a sitting position and reached out to the sad chef. She grabbed her wrists lightly and drew them away from her face. A brief shock of fear struck her and made her insides churn.

She was. . . crying. . .

"Raylyn," she asked with new urgency, shaking her arms lightly, "Please! Please tell me! What happened while I was asleep?"

At the mention of her being asleep, Needy's head jerked up stiffly. She pulled out of her grasp and hugged her arms as if she had bruised her.

"Needy. . . you. . . you weren't exactly yourself," Raylyn sniffled lightly, trying to regain control of her emotions, "You. . . you were. . . different. . ."

"What exactly do you mean?" Needy didn't like where this was heading.

Scrubbing her face quickly, Raylyn brought down her clenched fist and stared at her sadly. "Needy. . . you were. . . drugged."

"What?" Needy nearly leaped off her bed. Yet, the pain that burned inside her limbs forced her to lay back. Turning toward Raylyn, her eyes demanded reasoning.

"Ne. . . Needy. . . you weren't very nice when you were drugged. . ," continued Raylyn, her words become shakier with each breath, "You were actually very. . . vio. . violent. . .But. . you were only mean to one person. . ."

As Raylyn trailed off, Needy felt a thousand different degrees of alarm course through her. Underneath the comforter atop of her, her hands began to shake and twitch. Oh please say it wasn't who she thought it was. . . Please. .

Please say it wasn't her. . .

"Oh Needy. . . I know you didn't mean it," Raylyn suddenly flustered, a stream of salty tears dribbling down her face now, "Whatever you do, Needy. . . for heaven's sake, please don't blame yourself. ."

A small sob escaped the chef's throat as she couldn't continue. Her hands jerked up like frightened birds and went to clamp her mouth shut, muffling the hiccupping sob. Needy's heart withered inside her as she saw her stared at her with such fear.

Oh . . what had she done?

"Needy," she suddenly breathed out, "It wasn't your fault! You weren't doing it! It was something else! It was somebody else! Oh Needy you didn't do it! You didn't do it! No, not you! You didn't-"

Her shouting was suddenly cut off as another sob robbed her of her voice. Guttural calls from her throat rocked her body lightly.

Not knowing what else to do with such a display, Needy did what she could. Reaching over, she gathered the shivering chef into her arms and hugged her lightly, waiting for her cries to subside. "Raylyn," she spoke softly, patting her hair lightly to calm her, "I. . .I must know what I've done. . . It doesn't matter if I was drugged or not. . . I must know. ."

She pulled her away from her at shoulder's length and brought her face up to meet her. As her glazed eyes met her, she began to shake harder, a small, frightened whimper coming from her throat.

"Raylyn, my childhood friend, I must know. What happened?"

As she stared intently into her eyes, Raylyn could not pull away. It was as if she were being sucked into her azure pools. "I. . . I. . I can't. . .," she whispered pleadingly.

Needy gave her a small, sad smile. "Yes, you can."

Her body shook with a shuddering sigh. "Needy. . . I. . . You were drugged. It was a potential drug that made you obey any command given to you. You. . . you were told to hurt someone. At first it was just being cold and mean. . .but. . . you got violent for some reason. I think. . . I think there was another drug involved. . . a more potent one. . .

But. . . but you began to grow really violent. The strange thing though. . . it was only to one person. . . You didn't hurt anyone else. . . Just her. . ."

"Her?" Needy asked, the knot growing tighter inside her. Please, don't let it be her. . . please.

Raylyn cast mournful eyes to her. "Needy. . . . you. . .you beat Jennifer."

~

So how was it?  
Please review!

Kryzdrei Gonzaga


	20. Blaming Myself

**NIGHTMARES**

Author's Note: I don't own Jennifer's Body

_**Chapter 20**_

A shocked flash swept over Needy's face, her eyes widening as her fears were confirmed. Her face constricted, but just as suddenly, melted away into a blank expression. Her lips were drawn into a tight, thin line. As she stared at Raylyn with dull, flat eyes, it seemed as if she were looking through her, as if she wasn't there. Only her hands shook lightly in her lap.

Oh Needy. . . no. . . No, she was afraid this might happen!

She was blaming herself.

"It. . . it wasn't your fault Needy!" she cried out desperately, grasping her hands tightly upon seeing her face, "Please Needy! It wasn't your fault! You couldn't help it! Needy? Needy! Needy please listen to m-!"

"Who did it?"

Hearing the whisper off her lips, Raylyn blinked, her face shocked at her tone. When. . .when did she get so cold? Why did she sound so. . . dead?

"It was. . . Chip," Raylyn mumbled, staring at the ground, unable to look into her eyes. It. . . it frightened her to look into them. There was something so deep and terrible in those eyes. . . something that terrified her.

"Where is Jennifer now?"

Raylyn flinched at the cold voice. Yet, she knew the hardest part was yet to come. She didn't look up into her eyes. "Needy. . . she's. . . she's. ."

"What is it Raylyn? Spit it out!" Needy grabbed her shoulders and forced her up straight to level with her.

As her fingers grew tight in their grasp upon her arms, Raylyn felt her breath quicken. A need, more fervent and desperate than ever to run out of the room. . . to get away from her enveloped her. "She's gone Needy. . . she's gone," she managed to breath out.

Needy's fingers loosened on her arms, and she fell slightly to the floor. She shoved herself back away from her still form until her back was pressed against the wall. She was scared of her. Her eyes. . .oh her eyes! They bit into her soul and ripped it apart! How terrible and fearful were those eyes!

"Raylyn, I'm sorry I've been rude to you. Please except my apology, but I believe I need to be alone."

Raylyn looked up fearfully and saw Needy staring at her. Her eyes weren't soft. They were quite hard and frigid actually. She knew that if she objected, she would throw her out.

She had to get out of here.

"It's. . it's alright. Just tell me if you n. . need anything. I'll be ou. . outside."

Quickly, she scrambled to her feet and walked quickly to the door, almost leaping outside.

Shutting the door behind her, she breathed quickly, her heart beating quickly against her chest. Clasping her hand to her chest, she tried to sort through the chaos running rampant through her mind.

What. . what was that? That wasn't the Needy she knew! It was. . . it was somebody else. She dealt with her in such a way that she believed she would strike out at her. And yet. . . she was so. . . cold. . . so dead in spirit and soul.

Had she lost the Needy she loved forever?

She stared at the wall, trying to stop the tears from running down her face. She hadn't meant to be so mean to Raylyn, but. . . .

Needy looked down at her hands and felt her body shake. So. . . all those images. . . those things of her dream. . . they were. . . true? She was that terrible monster in her dreams?

She didn't want to believe it to be true, but somewhere deep inside her mind, she knew that she had done it. She had beat Jennifer. And now. . the only girl she had every truly loved. . . she was gone. . .because of her.

A cold storm brewed inside her as she felt a tear burn down her weathered cheeks, reminding her of her lost love.

Balling her fists tightly, she clamped her eyes shut against the tears, opened her mouth,

. . .and screamed.

Not a single soul didn't feel some sadness sweep over them in the town of Devil's Kettle. Only a few knew what the heart-wrenching scream that erupted through the town meant.

But everyone felt the pain in it.

It was the scream of someone who died inside.

How was it..?

Review if you have the time.. :)

Kryzdrei Gonzaga


End file.
